Fate is a Whimsical Mistress
by ComradeLeon
Summary: A new age. A new school. A new headmaster. And a new tournament. The war is over but a new threat boils out of the cauldron. Juggling his responsibility as the new headmaster, tournament host and loving husband, Harry must quell those who endanger his students and loved ones regardless of the damage he will receive. Fate will do the rest, after all, she is everyone's mistress.
1. A Game that Fate Plays

The birds chirped outside of Mr. Harry Potter's bedroom. The sun was beaming through the window blinds and fell directly on Harry's eyes. It stirred him awake slowly and groggily.

He blinked a few times and yawned. Looking at the clock on the side cabinet-7:27am. He wasn't supposed to be up till 8am. He relaxed back on the bed and cuddled against the sleeping person who currently occupied the same bed with him.

Beside him was Fleur Potter-Delacour who twitched slightly when Harry's arm suddenly shifted to wrap around her. Harry smiled as he snuggled much closer to her, obivously enjoying the warmth she provided. She was like a body pillow, only more body and less pillow. He closed his eyes for a brief moment thinking how this gorgeous goddess in mortal flesh ever became his. He dozed off without him knowing it.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was greeted by a smiling angel he came to know as his wife.

"Morning love." Harry said kissing the top of her nose. Fleur returned it but this time she kissed him on the lips. She yawned and smiled.

"Morning 'Arry." Fleur responded. She has been working on her english speaking skills and later her french accent was droppend. Of course it will surface again when shes mad, sad, happy or any emotion potent enough. 'Arry is the only word (or in this case name) that will signify a person that Fleur is not a natural english speaker. Harry doesn't mind. In fact he finds it super sexy.

Harry looked back at the clock- 8:01am. He gave Fleur one more kiss and a slight slap on the bottom when she wouldn't let go of him which caused her to moan and loosen her grip long enough for Harry to escape.

" 'Arry, you don't have to fret about being late. The Opening Feast is tonight. The headmaster isn't supposed to be at Hogwart until that time." Fleur said. She kissed his cheek and radiated an amazing amount of Allure.

"You know you don't have to use your power on me." Harry whispered to her. He so wanted to have a quick morning dance with Fleur.

"And so? When has that ever stopped us?" Fleur said climbing on top of Harry before he could do anything. "Besides, doesn't little Harry want to play?" She said as her hand travel further south. Harry smiled. Fleur smiled. Harry kissed her lips heatedly and switched the position slightly. Now they were on their sides making out. Once again Harry slapped her cute bottom but this time with a little more force which prompted a very deep moan from Fleur. And once again her grip ever so slightly loosened and Harry managed to escape but instead of just laying on the bed he bolted for the adjoining bathroom.

Fleur smiled as she saw her wizard dash to the bathroom. She wasn't mad that he declined her offer in fact she was happy. Few could withstand the Allure and most of them can't after long exposure but Harry was different. Even if Fleur turned on her Allure for a day with Harry, all she would get is a smile and a kiss. Never a man overcome with lust that he would force himself on Fleur. With Harry, she would never worry about being molested in public or raped at night. Even if she was, Harry would make the bastard pay be it muggle, wizard, goblin, elf, or merlin knows what. Harry was hers and she was his. He would die for her and she would die for him. Fleur smiled again thinking how could such a noble and kind young man be hers.

"Fleur we have breakfast with Hermione and Ron today." Harry said as he finished with is morning bathroom routine. "We have about 45 minutes left." He added.

Fleur sighed. She had forgotten about that. She got up and walked to the bathroom, giving Harry a slap on the bum. "Payback" She said with a gorgeous smile. Harry stuck his tongue out to her. He loved her so much. If he never found her crying in the gardens during the Yule Ball, right now would never have happened. He should thank the guy who played her and give him a good Reducio which could never be countered to parts where it matters. Thats after he had disabled him from ever walking and dislocate his wand casting arm. Fleur never really told him the guy's name, he should inquire about it later.

Harry got dressed. Smart casual always suited him. The light green long sleeved shirt was folded until it met his elbows and of course beige dress pants, lastly loafers good for walking. They were going to Muggle London to have breakfast. How Hermione ever forced Ron to go muggle, he doesn't know. Harry was just happy that Ron would try something different than their monthly meeting at the Cauldron. He smiled as he checked out the mirror. His face became more defined and his scar is faded. Its been a three years since the Final Battle and being Headmaster while coaching quidditch enhanced his body. At the age of twenty, Harry has body of an 18 year old athlete. 177cm, wow he really grew after the time spent surviving in the forest while locating the dark Horcruxes. There was a limiter set by the horcrux in harry that never allowed him to grow past a certain height. After it was gone, the body slowly adjusted to the ideal height someone like Harry should have because of his massive magical core. It disguised itself as growth spurts which was weird since Harry already reached his maturity. But he couldn't complain, it was natural.

Fleur got out of the bathroom, fully dressed. 'How does she do that?' Harry thought. He never saw Fleur get clothes before she entered the bathroom and he already check if there was a pocket dimension where Fleur could just reach in and grab what she need. 'Magic' he sighed. 'You are one mysterious woman' he added.

"Ready?" He asked looking back at his wife. Fleur smiled as she walked towards Harry, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Not quite." She said, giving Harry a peck on the lips. "Let me get my shoes and we could go." Fleur walked off to her walk in closet.

Fleur grew in height to 175cm. Her goddess body is like fine wine, it becomes finer over time. Her ample bosom were the stuff of men's dreams and sometimes envy of women but she doesn't care. She has Harry, that is enough. Her silver blonde hair was touching her mid back and it was always kept in braids or a ponytail, only at times where it was not tied. Beautiful and elegant, her slender frame is drool worthy for both females and males and her smile can light up a thousand villages. She is wearing yoga pants and fit nicely on her shapely legs and waist, accompanied by a plain blue shirt that snuggly fit her 36C breasts. She wore her blue track jacket that she used during the Third Task in the tournament charmed to fit her growing frame. The years after the tournament was hectic with the coming of Voldemort and the loss of Cedric, but she found comfort being with her family and especially Harry. Though they were separated during the Hunt for the Horcruxes, she remained strong assisting the Order and being assistant Curse Breaker for Touchy-Feely Mr. Bill Weasley. Seriously if Harry hadn't come when he did she would outright transform and barbecue Bill for Fenrir to eat. Along those times Fleur assisted, her body became more defined than it was before.

She was happy that Harry found her in the gardens. If Clement Nikovijc, a boy from Durmstrang never groped her in places and passed her to his friends which groped her still, she would never have slapped him and his friends and stormed out of the Hall. In the Garden she sat, crying. Clement was nice, handsome, and sweet but looks can be deceiving and surface acts are traps. Harry on the other hand sat with her even if she threatened him to stay away. He just sat there, and even gave her a handkerchief. That started the conversation that led to them dancing in the Gardens alone which was awkward for Fleur since Harry was shorter. But he didn't mind, he danced with her and talked to her, and supported her. Saying that he understood the struggles of being an outcast because of their heritage. He talked about his past and slightly altering what happened. Fleur understood. Being different and growing up was hard, but they both went through it, all the way keeping their head up and smiling. No matter how hard it gets, its no use if you put your head down, the problem wont go away. The best thing you could do is smile and go through it, no matter the pain. Right then and there, Fleur knew that Harry was different. More mature than anyone his or her age. It didn't help the fact that she was practically oozing off Allure when she cried. The Allure finds comfort in others. But he wasn't affected. Far from it. As the night progressed Harry told her his dream of making the world equal to all. No matter who you are, what you are, you are welcome. He would start with Hogwarts and expand from there. Fleur smiled through all this. Not a pity smile but a real sincere smile. They later developed a sense of familiarity and protectiveness of each other. Harry spent the next summer at writing to Fleur and she writing back.

Fleur grinned. She was finished picking out her shoes. Just plain green and blue trainers. " 'Arry, could you come here a second please." She said from the walk in closet.

Harry walked towards the walk-in closet and was surprised when Fleur lunged at him. "Thank you 'Arry, for everything." She whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"You're welcome. Anything for you. " He lovingly said as he hugged her, protecting her from all those who mean her harm. He kissed the top of her head as Fleur moved in closer, loving the feeling of Harry's hug.

"Now we better get going, Hermione will fume if we don't show up." Harry said with a comforting smile that made Fleur's stomach flutter. Oh she loved this man so much.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Should we apparate or should we just call a cab?" Fleur suggested as she wiped the tear away. She grabbed her wand and placed it in a compartment in her jacket. Harry did likewise but in his pockets.

"We should just go the muggle way." Answered Harry. He grabbed his wallet and phone, put on his watch and waited at the door. Fleur did the same, getting her wallet and phone. The age of Ignorance among the wizarding world was done. They couldn't deny the advancement of the muggle society and while the people embraced it, their were still some who were reluctant to change their ways. It was fine as long as they don't live in the dark. There is even a shop in Diagon Alley called Todd's Tech Trades which sold a variety of muggle technology charmed and rune-inscribed to work even with magic filling the air. Todd's Tech was owned by the Potter Family and was funded by it so. It was Hermione's idea and since Harry had the wizarding world bending their backs for him, they agreed to the change. Runes were provided by Hermione and the Charms were provided by an idea Lily had which was written in a journal in the Potter Vault. The business was going smoothly for now.

Fleur smiled and grasped Harry's hand as they walked out of their house. It was a nice morning, and nothing could spoil it for them.

"Ronald Please, were going to be late." Hermione Granger said as she waited for Ron to get ready.

"Honestly Ron, you're as slow as my grandmother." She said again. Ron who was in the bathroom combing his hair looked up to his witch.

"I thought your grandmother can't walk." He said as he finished combing.

"That's the point Ron, she can't walk and shes faster than you." Hermione replied. Ron finally got it now.

"Ah, I understand. That wasn't very nice 'Mione, you just insulted your grandmother." Ron said as he fixed his shirt and put on his shoes.

Hermione just smiled, even if Ron was slow, it just balanced her own smart and intellectual self. She walked behind Ron and wrapped her arms around him. "You look dashing Ron, no matter what you wear. Now come on, we're gonna be late." She said as she let go of him and grabbed his arm.

"You look beautiful yourself Hermione." Ron said with a goofy smile. He simply adored Hermione. Gone was the nerdy buck tooth Hermione that entered Hogwarts and replaced by Hermione who was head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement when Amelia Bones stepped down after the war. Minister Kingsley assigned Hermione this position, deeming her worthy when she assisted Harry in the hunt for the horcruxes which senior aurors couldn't and wouldn't do in their career. She is now finely dressed and very elegant. Her frame was outstanding and her body was that of a model. Her hair was still a messy bush of brown but tamed to an extent. She wore a skirt a blouse that accented her frame. She stood at 167cm and she was no slouch wearing heels.

"Hermione were just going for breakfast you know." Ron said as he holstered his wand and got his phone which was near his wallet. Ron was forced by Hermione to get one.

Ron is still the same Ron. He may have gained a couple kilos but it fit his height which was 180cm. He wasn't over weight but you wouldn't consider him thin. Ron was now the Head Auror of the DMLE because he declined the offer of being the Head of the Department since he saw Hermione fit it more than him. He claimed that he was more of a field officer than anything.

"You ready?" Ron asked as he held her hand. Hermione thought about it for a minute.

"Yup. You want to apparate or use the car?" She asked twirling the car keys in her index finger. Ron closed the distance between them. The kiss was short and sweet. "What do you want to use?" Ron said. This made Hermione smile and love Ron even more.

"Car it is then." They walked out of their flat and drove off into muggle london.

In the middle of muggle london sat a group of four people. They laughed and discussed various events that shaped their life to what it is today. On of the guys related the story of him fighting a giant snake while the other guy shared the story when he beat a master in chess. They all laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

Harry looked at this group and smiled. His table was right across theirs and he could perfectly hear their stories with his enhanced hearing ability. His table was charmed with powerful Notice-me-not charms and silencing charms. Hermione waved her hand in front of him.

"You alright Harry? You seem awfully distant." Hermione said concern in her voice. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine Hermione. You see that group over there," Harry said pointing to the table with the four people in it. Ron, Hermione, and Fleur all looked in the direction Harry pointed.

"I remember when we were in our 4th year and Fleur in her 7th, we used to be like that." Harry smiled as he said it. They all shared an affirming nod to this.

"You're right 'Arry, we were. It was weird hanging out with you guys at first but later I came to realize you were all great people." Fleur said as she squeezed Harry's Hand under the table. Her other hand was holding a teacup and occasionally taking a sip.

"What was it you wanted Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked at her in the eyes. Hermione's mood became a little sad and struggling to keep eye contact she said-

"Well, the ministry wanted me to tell you that they are going to open up the Triwizard Tournament again." Her eyes failed her as she looked at anywhere but Harry's own.

"Why was I informed just now?" Harry inquired but no malice in his voice. Hermione was relieved, he's taking this a lot better than she expected.

"Well Kingsley was supposed to tell you but everything right now is in disarray at the Ministry." Hermione said. Ron nodded with that statement. "You should have seen it mate, the entire Ministry was colored differently when the entire Printing Press exploded." Ron said gesturing his hand, likely to explain what happened.

"It took a whole week to finish redoing the Press and the Ministry, even with magic." Hermione said. "That's why we didn't have the time." She added.

"What about the other schools?" Fleur asked.

"They already agreed, so its a majority vote Harry, I don't think you have to agree. By ancient right, you have to participate." Hermione clarified.

Harry looked at Fleur and asked "Are you okay with it? I know that its hard for both of us but you were the one who almost got killed." Said Harry. Fleur was confused. He saved her and he was the one who was tortured when Voldy arose. " 'Arry, I'm fine with it. Besides you're not going to compete. they have you to protect the tournament and all the others, so it's alright." Fleur finished.

Hermione and Ron couldn't hear it because of a sudden privacy spell Harry put when they talked, but it was fine, their privacy was theirs.

"Alright, I'm not against it. But it has to be at Hogwarts, and you two are supposed to be there." Harry pointed at the duo sitting across him and Fleur.

"Mate, I'm gonna be there like it or not. Head Auror remember?" Ron said proudly as he waved it off. He looked at Hermione pleadingly.

"I guess it can't be helped." She admitted. She smiled at this. "Oh yeah, here Harry, The approved list of classes you wanted to add, plus the teachers you wanted are already registered at the ministry." Hermione said as she handed Harry a folder from nowhere. 'I swear, women have a pocket dimension.' Harry thought.

He looked at the list and smiled. "Thanks Hermione." He said.

"Really though, being the Headmaster, I'm sure the staff doesn't take too kindly that someone younger is bossing them around." Ron said. Fleur and Hermione giggled at this statement, seeing that Ron had no idea what he just said.

"You're the one to talk. Head Auror at 21." Harry said smugly and Ron was dumbfounded at the sudden realization. all the while the girls were having stomach cramps from giggling. "You're right." Ron said with his goofy smile.

As the time ticked by, they talked about meager things. When the time arrived for Ron and Hermione to go back to the Ministry, Harry and Fleur walked them to their car in an underground Garage.

"Oh harry," Said hermione as she was entering the driver seat.

"yeah"

"The upcoming tournament. Its... Different than the last one." Hermione said. Harry couldn't understand. Different?

The car rolled out of its space and drive off. Fleur could see Ron waving goodbye and waved back. Harry was too occupied with what Hermione said.

"Shall we go." Fleur said, snapping Harry out of his trance.

"Yeah, where to?"

"Maybe the beach before we go back to Hogwarts."

"Sounds nice."

They walked arm in arm out of the garage to an apparating point.

"Hey 'Arry,"

"Yes love?"

Fleur leaned in and gave Harry a kiss. Then whispered into his ear "Je T'aime."

Harry smiled. He kissed her again and replied "I love you too."


	2. Fate Must be Having Fun

Potter Private Island, the Coast of the United Kingdom  
First Day of Term  
7:33pm

"Shouldn't we be at Hogwarts?" Harry asked as him and Fleur were walking along the beach, the sun long since set. He looked in the eyes of his wife as he held her hand. Those beautiful orbs of blue would entice any male of any kind and would certainly attract the attention of women seeking comfort in the same sex.

" 'Arry my love, you worry about it too much." Fleur said with a smile as she stared Harry back in the eyes. His eyes were the most wonderful shades of green that Fleur had the pleasure of setting her eyes on.

"I can't help it, it's the first time someone my age will sit to be Headmaster. I mean, sure the staff is alright with it, but you can't help but wonder if I'm cut out for it." Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "If I responded to McGonagall's SOS sooner, she would still be here." He said on the brink of tears. The beloved Headmistress was attacked in her house a little over the last term ended. The investigation concluded that she did not go down without a fight. But ultimately, she was outnumbered by 15 to one.

Fleur gave him a look of concern when he said that. She cupped Harry's cheek with her hand to calm him which did quite effectively. She smiled and Harry couldn't help but smile too.

"Listen 'Arry James Potter," Fleur said in a voice of authority. "You are one of the most powerful wizards on Earth. You have struggled through life threatening situations since you were one. You studied under the slayer of Grindelwald," They walked closer to the water, Fleur leading him. "You have defeated the Dark Lord and brought the Wizarding World to peace. If there is anyone out there who McGonagall would want to lead the next generation to a better tomorrow, that's you dear." She finished and kissed him softly. "You are also the man who my mother approved of. That, for me, is the highest honor a man can get." She chuckled and kissed him again.

Harry's mood lightened by his wife's encouraging words, but he couldn't help himself to say "Are you sure it's not because of the things you mentioned that Maman likes me?" He had a grin plastered on his face when he said this.

Fleur ducked down to splash some water on him. "Prat" and she ran off laughing.

"Oh you didn't." He said as he chased Fleur, sometime along he got out his wand and manipulated the water to soak her. Fleur gasped when the ocean water drenched her head to toe, her hair sticking to her face. When she turned around, wand in hand, she yelled "Hey that wasn't fair." She said as she applied drying charms to herself.

"All is fair my love." Harry yelled back. He was now walking towards Fleur. 'In that case,' Fleur thought to herself when she manipulated the evening waves to crash on Harry.

She smirked when the tide rammed Harry, leaving behind seaweed tangled around Harry's body. When he registered what had happened he laughed out and wiggled himself out of the seaweed. When he stood up covered in sand and saltwater, Fleur was standing in front of him with a hand on her hip.

"Too much?" She asked. She had to admit, it was her fault.

"No, it was actually fun." He said as he applied temporary drying charms on him. He smiled as he was finished. He grabbed Fleur by her arms and brought her in closer and kissed her.

"Thank you Fleur, it was just what I needed." He said and Fleur kissed his cheek.

"No problem, now let's go. We spent all the time we can. It's about time for the Headmaster to give is opening speech. And you need a shower. No headmaster should smell like seawater." She said as they walked to the apparating point where they would apparate to Harry's private quarters in Hogwarts.

Harry smiled. Fleur always knew what how to lighten Harry's mood. She would never fail him, and he loved her for that. He didn't notice that he was staring directly at Fleur's shapely ass but she did.

She turned around and smiled a seductive one. She leaned forward to capture his lips heatedly. She proceeded to do more suggestive actions prompting a love dance. Then Harry's phone rang.

"Ignore it." Fleur whispered as she unbuttoned Harry's shirt and removed the garment. But Harry's phone rang again.

"It might be the school." Harry said in a voice of concern. He fished his phone out of his pocket and answered it. It was the new Muggle Studies professor Grergory Breevis. The thirty two year old Irish Muggleborn was the first to apply for the position after the aftermath of pureblood supremacy during the time Hogwarts was ran by Deatheaters. He was an average looking man with blonde hair and glasses. Him and Harry became well acquainted when Gregory would hangout and court Hermione in the Ministry during the summers of Hogwarts. It was those times when Harry was still an Auror and worked alongside Ron taking down Voldermort worshipers who still had hope that Voldy would be back.

"Hey boss," He said in an accent. "The Opening Feast starts in an hour. Should I pick you and Ms. Fleur up?" Gregory asked. Harry remembered that Gregory owned a flying Mustang Shelby GT that he loves bragging about.

"Uh, no we're fine Greg… In fact we were just on our way. No need to use Eleanor " He replied then he felt Fleur hug him from his back and massage his still hard erection. He looked at her and mouthed 'Later.' Fleur frowned but quickly smiled and mouthed the words 'Fine, but your cock and ass are mine after dinner.' She said then walked back to pick up her bra and shirt, all the while enticing Harry by swaying her hips oh-so seductively. Harry's eyes were glued to her cute ass.

"Um, boss, you still there?" Gregory questioned. Harry snapped back to reality and replied. "Yeah, just tell the staff that Professor Delcaour and I are on the way."

"I gotcha boss." Gregory terminated the call and Harry sighed.

"Well 'Arry, looks like we go-" Was all Fleur could say when Harry pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm really sorry love, I'll make it up to you later alright?" Harry said as he stroked her back.

"You better" she replied.

"Now come on, you have about 15 minutes left to shower when we get to Hogwarts." Fleur said, leading them to the Apparition Point. Once there they apparated just outside the wards of Hogwarts and proceeded to travel the vast castle for Harry's quarters.

~~~~~~~~  
The Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland  
First Day of Term  
8:56pm  
~~~~~~~

"I thought the Feast starts at 7?" Professor Flitwick asked Headmaster Harry Potter as he approached his seat on the staff table. Fleur was already seated to Harry's right.

"Well Professor, don't get used to it. It's just this time. We are reconstructing King's Cross, so the train schedule is slightly deterred." Harry explained as he took a seat.

"It's because we're modernizing the train station. We are also replacing the Express with a newer model." Gregory piped in as he took a seat near the far left corner.

"Then I would love to see this new Express for myself sometime." Flitwick said as he sat on his chair and poured some water in his goblet.

"All in due time. By the way professor, aren't you supposed to be checking off returning students?" Harry asked the Half-goblin. Flitwick smiled. "Harry, during times like these you could call me Filius. And yes, I am supposed to be checking them off." He smiled. Harry raised an eyebrow and stared back at Flitwick.

"Um, Filius?" Harry asked cautiously.

Flitwick looked at Harry and his eyes widen at the realization. He quickly checked the clock and bolted off to the Platform. "I'll be right back." He said and ran out of the Hall as fast as his tiny feet could carry him.

The table laughed at the professor's actions. It reminded Harry that the professors, even if they are revered to as the gods in school, have faults here and then, and it was reassuring.

"Same old Filius I see." Another Half-goblin said as he approached the table. This one was a bit shorter than Flitwick with long brown hair and a long beard. He also had glasses but his was a half moon shaped. He wore a well-kept suit tailored for someone like him. He bowed before Harry. "Headmaster." He addressed Harry.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Don't bow to me Lionel, we are colleagues. We are all equal here, and so are you." He said. Lionel Griquc raised his head and smiled. "Of course, Harry." He said as the little man walked up to his seat that was right next to Filius'.

"I must say Lionel, I didn't know if anyone would apply for the position of Wizard Accounting." Harry said as he took a sip of water.

"It is an honor to serve the only school that will truly accept people like Filius and I. Plus I had been hoping that Hogwarts would introduce this course to their system. Without it Hogwarts would fall behind Durmstrang and Beauxbaton in terms of curriculum." Lionel finished.

Harry smiled. The choice to include the subjects both Durmstrang and Beauxbaton offered and Hogwarts did not was a wise decision. Not only would the school profit from the sponsors it would receive once wizards graduate with the certain skill they need, it also help pave the road to a better tomorrow. "All will be fine 'Arry." Fleur said as she held his hand. "I know."

No sooner than the words left Fleur's mouth, the new Defense teacher ran into the great hall. She was an American, but fought alongside the British in its war against Voldy.

"What is it Constance?" Fleur asked with concern as everybody on the table looked at the woman with equal amounts of worry and concern.

"The express, it's been Hijacked." Constance Bennett said as she tried to catch her breath. "Sympathizers, they held everyone hostage. And they said they would kill a first year if you don't show up alone Headmaster." She managed to get out. Everyone was now on their feet waiting for orders from the headmaster.

"Alright Constance calm down," Professor Sprout said comforting the woman.

"What do we do Headmaster?" Constance said when she finally caught her breath. Harry was bleeding out magic when he had heard that the Hijackers would kill.

"They dare touch my students." Harry hissed. Everyone was caught off guard by the spikes of magic Harry was releasing. "They will get what they deserve." Harry walked down to the middle of the Hall.

"Camille, contact the Aurors, tell them that we have a problem. Send for Ron." He said carrying an air of authority. Camille Freemont, the new teacher for Muggle Technology nodded and dialed up the DMLE.

"Madam Pomfrey and Hermes, please standby the Hospital Wing with Acacia. You might be getting injured students. Hermes, see if you could make a few healing potions and other first aid potions you can make." Poppy replied with a yes and the new Potions/Alchemy professor nodded and walked off to the Wing.

"Arthur, please inform the ghosts and portraits that there may be suspicious activity near or in the grounds. Inform me via wireless if there are, and also tell the portraits to alert the ones in Hogsmeade for activity as well." Harry addressed the new History of Magic teacher. "Of course Harry." He said as he ran out of the halls to carry out Harry's orders.

"Bathsheda, Aurora, Chen, Pomona, Lionel, Septima, Hooch and Martha strengthen the wards. Let no one enter unless they are staff or Auror." He said to the teachers. Chen Quan Long was the new Physics teacher from China who was born in the United Kingdom. Martha Trelawney IV is a cousin of Sybill, who is just as crazy as her cousin. The group of professors nodded and hurried out the hall to perform their duty.

"The rest of you come with me." Harry implied to the four remaining people. They all hurried out to the rails where they met with Hagrid and Flitwick. Hagrid was visibly agitated about the whole situation and Flitwick is almost about to become bald with all the hair he is pulling out.

"Ah, Harry, gla' yer ere, em bout to strangel those gudfernotin Voldemort ass kissers!" Hagrid yelled as he stomped his foot which caused a mini earthquake around a small area.

"Hagrid please calm down." Fleur said as she got a cup from nowhere. This act baffled the men, even Filius who was panicking was staring. "Thank you Missus Potter." Hagrid said and took a sip. Immediately his demeanor changed. Harry looked at Hagrid, and then at his Wife, and then back to Hagrid.

"Seems to be a Calming Draught." Hagrid said inspecting the cup. All the men nodded and Hagrid thanked Fleur again.

"Filius what is the status of the Express?" Harry said looking at the Charms Professor.

"There is at least a hundred sympathizers surrounding the express, and that doesn't include the ones stalking about." Filius said as he rubbed his eyes. He was extremely tired. For someone like him who has been teaching for an extended amount of time, this is the first occurrence where a train full of his students is held hostage. "They also owled me this letter Harry." Filius said as he handed Harry a parchment that contained extremely terrible hand writing.

Harry read the letter. It stated that the Headmaster would present himself alone, and relinquish his wand to them.

"What do we do?" Fleur said as he held Harry's shoulder. "I'm not letting you get killed on the first day of the job." She finished. Harry looked back at her and smiled. It was a comforting smile even if the people around them could basically drown in the magic Harry was bleeding out.

"Is there any contact within the Express?" Gregory inquired.

"No Gregory. Some of the students tried to send an SMS to the Aurors but the line immediately got cut off." Ron Weasley said popping in with a group of 30 or so Aurors with him.

"Thank Merlin, what took you so long?" Harry said as he acknowledged Ron's presence.

"Well mate, there is a ward powerful enough to even cut the Runed communication devices we have." Ron said as he waved his phone which was dead in front of Harry.

"Camille had to contact us the old fashion way. And you know how long that takes." Ron finished. Harry looked worried, if something like that existed that could even fry Hermione's and his Mum's runes, it would mean a lot of trouble.

"Now since we're all here, this is the plan." Harry said as he gathered the group in a circle and discussed their battle tactic.

~~~~~~~  
The Hogwarts Express, en route to Hogwarts  
First Day of term  
9:25pm  
~~~~~~~

Mila Trankshaw was shaking as a sympathizer held her close to him. She squirmed and tried to break free.

"Hey now girlie, you'll hurt yourself if you try to move." The Sympathizer said tightening his grip on her. "Mayber I'll have a little fun with you if you don't stop. Tell me, how old are you? 11? 12? The younger the meat the tastier." He said as he licked the side of her cheek. Mila at this point is too afraid to move and is now crying silently.

"Kiltas would you please stop scaring our hostage." A man in white robes with the dark mark imprinted at the back said.

"But Darthker, you don't understand how soft and tasty she feels." Kiltas said, his mouth practically watering. Darthker waved his hand and Kiltas' mouth shut. "You can ravage her all you want after we get Potter. Until then, I don't want to hear your pedophillic thoughts, do I make myself clear?" Darthker said and Kiltas nodded.

Seconds seem like minutes as each passing tick of the clock gets Mila more scared than she is a second ago. She was 11, a first-year half-blood. She was put in Hogwarts by her parents when they learned that Harry Potter would be sitting as the Headmaster. They felt safe that Mila would be going to the school which was ran by the Chosen One. Mila in turn was super happy to meet his Idol who was Harry Potter and right now she prays that he will come save her. 'I swear Mum, when I live through this, I'm so leaving the house.' She thought to herself. Kiltas fell asleep behind her, his head laying on her back. Even if the big oaf was asleep, Darthker was wide awake staring out the window. And even if she managed to escape, the train is crawling with sympathizers. She will die before she makes it to the next cart.

"Soon, he will come." Darthker said as he brushed his long white hair behind his ear. He looked like a darker version of Lucius Malfoy from an angle.

"Hey you Voldy loving Creeps, I'm outside." Said Harry Potter with his wand to his neck. Mila smiled, finally. She would be saved. And everyone else will be safe with Harry. Her knight in shining armor has come to save her. Her eyes are practically heart shaped right now when she thought about the things Harry would do to save her.

Kiltas awoke to the sound of Harry's amplified voice. He gripped Mila's waist tighter and roared to Darthker. It came out as a mumble and a loud growl since he was still silenced. Darthker waved his hand to free him. "He's here." He finally said.

Harry looked stoic as a mob of Sympathizers with hoods approached him and formed a circle around him. One of them reached out a hand and said "Your wand." Harry threw him his Holly wand and stared back at him. "Release the train. You have me, no need for any one of my students to get hurt." Harry said and a man floating in the air looked down on him. It started to say, "It will be released once you have come with us." Harry was surprised when he say the floating man. The man was wearing a White coat with the Deatheater mark on the back. He had long white hair and two wand on the side of his coat. "I am Darthker, I am their leader." He introduced himself with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"I'll go, let the train move first and then we can walk outside of the wards, and we can apparate out of here." Harry said to the floating man. The man turned his head sideways and gestured to himself, "You think I'm a fool, Potter. I know there are Aurors waiting at the other side of the wards, and so is the Great Swordsman and the Prodigy." Darthker laughed as he raised both wands. "How is this, you grab the portkey I'll give you and when you pop away, so will we. And life goes on in Hogwarts." He finished and conjured out a small quill on the ground in front of Harry. "I want your oath that you will not interrupt the school or any of its staff or students as long as I come with you." Harry said with caution.

Darthker raised one of his wands and pointed to his being. "I, Darthker Madovious Grellok the Seventy Third, do herby solemnly swear on my magic that the sympathizers and myself will not interrupt Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or any of its staff or Students as long as Harry James Potter comes along with the Sympathizers." Magic circled Darthker as the oath was complete. "Now if you would." He gestured to the quill." Harry picked it up and with a wave of Darthker's hand, all 100 plus sympathizers and Harry were gone.

The express started to move and Mila could not believe that a hero would agree in the terms of a criminal. She walked back to the lone compartment that was empty which happened to be where she was before Kiltas took her. She wondered where he went and if she will ever see him again.

~~~~~  
Unknown Desert, in the middle of somewhere  
First Day of Term  
9:40pm  
~~~~

Darthker was shocked to see where they were. This wasn't Albania. Nowhere near it. He look back at Harry who was now cracking his fingers. He audibly gulped.

"How did you alter the portkey?" Darthker asked.

"Wouldn't you want to know." Harry replied. Darthker was about to say something but Harry unleashed an amazing amount of energy which knocked back the Sympathizers who were surrounding him. "Now let me tell you something Dumbker," Harry said as his eyes glowed a shade of clear white that was visible all around.

"Attack!" Darthker said to every sympathizer that he could. They fired off hex and curses that would make the Unforgivables look like childsplay.  
Every spell hit Harry straight on. Darthker smiled. He would have to resurrect the boy via a necromancer but it will still be alright for the ritual.

As the dust settled, the sympathizers could not believe that Harry was left unscratched. "How?!" Darthker said once again.

"If you would let me finish, I could answer you." Harry said as he snapped his fingers. Two giant sand golems rose from the earth and flanked Harry. The golems looked at Harry, as if asking for permission. Harry nodded and the golems disappeared and appearing again at a group of sympathizers and started to attack them. This was the signal that notified the Aurors and Harry's group that he knew exactly how much of a threat they were. If he didn't make the golems, it mean that Harry doesn't need help, if he did, he needs a slight hand, and if he summoned up a dragon, it's a losing battle. The only reason Harry made the golems is because he might need some help dealing with the Sympathizers' sheer numbers. All hell broke loose as the Aurors under disillusion Charms and invisibility cloaks appeared and engaged the Sympathizers in battle lead by Ron Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Constance Bennett, Gregory Breevis, and Alexander Clodoveo.

"You see dumbker, you must never anger the headmaster." A man who was tall and had dark hair and dark eyes said while clutching a sword and shield. "A man who has sworn to protect the people he rules is the only one who I could serve." The knight said as he latched out at Darthker who managed to dodge the attack and fired back a bone breaker and slicing hexes. The knight used the shield to absorb the attack. "I see you don't understand the significance of my relic. It absorbs any spell, channel it through any sword, and the sword can use the spell. Like the Abyss." The knight swung again but this time with more speed and less force. "Granted it has to connect to be used." The knight finished.

"Are you finished Alexander, this one is particularly mine." Harry said as he knocked off an incoming Head Splitting Hex. He walked casually to the duo while deflecting incoming spells.

"Of course Harry," The knight known as Alexander said with a bow and stormed off after a group of Sympathizers who were in pursuit of a lone auror.

'If the Great Swordsman is here, where is the Prodigy?' Darthker questioned inwardly. Suddenly, at the corner of his eye he saw twelve stunners fired directly behind him. The stunners were amplified to an extent where you could not be waken up after 7 hours, or not be waken up at all.

Darthker pivoted and chanted a quick charm on his shoes so they would move faster. It was by luck that he managed to escape.

Constance looked angry that her stunners missed. Fleur was behind her and gave her pat. They both ran off to join the fray that was the duel behind them.

Harry conjured up an array of bladed weapons that fired through the air at Darthker, who managed to block most of them. One got him at his ankles. He now couldn't walk. Harry looked down on him as he approached him.

"Kill me now." Darthker said. The weapons contained a mild toxin that caused the one who was afflicted to go through pain as tho his limbs were cut off and sewed back together and cut off again.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to kill you, if did, I would've done so since the beginning." He said as he touched Darthker's head. The white haired man could feel the toxin stop flowing.

"If I wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation. That is why I made you take the oath. It is hereby swore that you will never interrupt Hogwarts or its affiliates. By doing so you relinquish you magic and later your life." Harry said as he summoned his wand out of Darthker's inner pockets.

Harry turned his back to him. He said "Think twice before going back to Hogwarts. If I ever find you 75 miles near my wards, I will personally see it that you get to approach Ms. Death with a cry and smile." Harry said coldly as he waved his hands and a gigantic force swept through the entire vicinity where wizards were fighting. It was soothing. Everyone was calm. He pointed his wand at his throat.

"My people, to me." Harry said as every auror, Ron, Alexander, Constance, Gregory and Fleur walked to him. "Let's go." And everyone apparated back to the Castle leaving the sympathizers to their own devices.

"What now." Said Kiltas as he scratched his arm. It was weirdly itchy.

"I guess we go back to planning." Darthker said with a pissed of expression as he was assisted up by two goons and they started to apparate one by one to their hideout in albania.

~~~~~  
The Great Hall, Hogwarts Scotland  
First night of term  
10:45pm

Everyone was all patched up thanks to Poppy and Hermes when everyone heard the gigantic pop from the courtyard. It held the people who they will know as Professor and Headmaster.

They all cheered for them and Harry waved his hands at them and smiled. Alexander kept a straight face, Constance was blushing and Fleur has the same shit-eating grin Harry has. Gregory slipped out since they arrived.

"Alright everyone, if you would go back to the Hall and eat something. We will sort our first years tomorrow at dinner. School will start next week so that everyone can settle in. Is that fair?" Harry said as everyone nodded and some applauded. Mila was the one who applauded the loudest.

As everyone went back to the hall, and Fleur gave harry a kiss before retreating back to the hall.

"You did it Harry, you marked them." Camille said holding an enchanted laptop and seeing dots moving on a map. "Now we could track where they are and what they are doing." Camille said with a smile. The black beauty took on the position for Muggle Technology professor as a challenge.

"Brilliant. Now forward that to Ms. Granger. I bet she'll want a copy of now known sympathizer hideouts." Harry suggested as he patted the shorter girl's head. "thank you Camille, for your help." Harry said with a panty soaking grin which left Camille a blushing girl.

"Anything for you Harry." She said as she fixed herself up and bid goodbye before returning to the Hall.

"Was it true what you said boss, you could finish them off by yourself?" Gregory popped out of nowhere. Harry was not surprised by the slightest. After all he was used to Gregory popping out to woo his best friend many times before.

"Essentially yes, I never showed you how far my powers have reached, haven't I?" Harry asked. Gregory shook his head.

"Alright, since you, me and Ron are practically brothers, only you, Ron, and Fleur know about what I could do, alright." Harry said warningly and Gregory nodded. "I want your oath." Harry said. Gregory was confused. Did harry not trust him?

"If it makes you feel better boss." Gregory said as he pointed his wand to his forehead and took the oath.

"Grab my hand." Harry said as he reached out his hand. The moment Gregory held Harry's hand, his mind travel 200 miles per second as he has vision of what Harry could do. When the visions finished, Gregory smiled. "I understand". He said. "I can't believe your strongest spell is so...disturbing" Gregory added. Harry put his index finger on his lips and winking.

They walked back to the headmaster's seat and everyone else was seated. It has been one hell of a night.


	3. Fate is Joking

The Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland

Second day of Term

7:01pm

The Great Hall was filled with students who were idly chatting about what happened to the Express yesterday. Some related their experience of fear while others were outraged that they couldn't fight back. Others were rather annoyed that they did not get to see the Great Harry Potter fight off the Sympathizers; none more so than one Mila Trankshaw. While she was depressed that she was held hostage, she still wanted to see her Hero fight off those idiots who dared even challenge the Man-Who-Won.

Mila eyed the Great Hall. She was seated at a table where the unsorted first years sat. While she knew how the "initiation" would occur, it was hardly evident that there were Houses to be initiated in. The Hall was filled with students who were conversing in friendly term whether they be part of Syltherin or Hufflepuff. The House Tables seem nonexistent as everyone from every house mingled with each other. This was not what her Mother told her. Her mother sorted into Ravenclaw and she said that the two warring houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor, seemed almost about to hex each other when their eyes met. But now, the two houses were laughing together. She even saw a Gryffindor boy and a Slytherin girl snogging. Huh, what are the odds?

"Mila what was it like?" A boy beside her asked. His name was Anthony Veratume. He was supposed to be the one who was to be taken hostage but the big oaf Kiltas wanted a girl and took her instead.

"What was what like?" Mila answered back with a raised eyebrow. Anthony sighed and scratched his head.

"You know, being a hostage. Sorry about that really, it should have been me but the man wanted you and slapped me across when I rose to interject." Anthony said apologetically looking at the ground.

"Well I can't say it was a pleasant experience," Mila said shuttering, remembering the things Kiltas said. "It was horrid actually, and I wanted to fight back but the man said if I struggle he would hurt me." She finished leaving out the ravaging part.

Anthony paled a bit hearing what had happened. If it were him he would have fainted right then. "I'm really sorry." Anthony said once again.

"Oh shut it Anthony. I don't want to hear another word." Mila responded, an angered look on her face. Anthony paled even more. Mila sighed.

"Fine, you want to apologize? Do it by doing my homework for me." Mila said with low but serious voice.

"I guess that could work." Anthony said with a small smile. Mila concluded that she would be sorted in Slytherin and Anthony in Hufflepuff. She shook her head. The stereotypes her mom told her should not cloud her judgment.

"We need to be sorted into the same house then." Anthony replied. Like Mila, he was a half-blood whose dad attended and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Anthony once again scratched his head. Mila just nodded.

The Great Hall went silent as Harry went up to the Podium. All eyes looking at his direction and he smiled even if in the inside he was dying.

"Well I guess I need not to silence you." He started with a laugh which prompted laughs from the students.

"Now, if everyone of the First please follow Professor Delacour," Fleur stood up and walked down to the table where the unsorted first years were seated. "She will be going over the expectations we have set while we set in giving you the traditional welcoming." Harry finished and waved his hands as the house banners flew awake.

"If you would Professor." Harry said to Fleur and she nodded with a smile.

"Alright little ones, follow me." Fleur said while walking out of the Hall followed by the beeline of first years. The boys 4th year and up stared at Fleur and some got looks of disapproval from their girlfriends.

When the hall was cleared from the First years, Harry once again began to talk.

"If everyone please seat at their house tables, I would like to announce a couple of new arrangements." Harry said as he took on the role of the Headmaster. Everyone for a few minutes scattered and made their way to their designated tables. When everyone got seated, he continued.

"I would like to introduce our new staff, but let us wait for our precious First years so our Professors only introduce themselves once." Harry smiled. Camille blushed and Gregory chuckled.

"Our boss is something huh?" He whispered to Martha Trelawney (IV) and she chocked on a grape.

"Y-yes he is. I feel sorry for him though, he just doesn't have the Sight." Martha looked over to the Podium and smiled. They will be surprised when they find out about what will happen this year.

"Alright as we wait for our First years, the elves have served some snacks but please refrain from moving from table to table." Harry finished as sound once again filled the great hall as he waited for the new generation of Witches and wizards to arrive. Harry imagined what their reaction would be when they cross the lake. He smiled and took a sip of water and leaned back. He hoped this year would be normal.

Outskirts of Hogwarts, Scotland.

Second night of Term

7:07pm

As Harry was giving his impromptu speech to the returning students, Fleur was leading the First years towards the other edge of the Lake where Hagrid would lead them to the docks. The traditional "First Years get to see Hogwarts in all its glory" was what Harry would replay over and over again if he could.

"Excuse me Professor Fleur," one of the First years asked. She was an Asian witch which reminded Fleur of Cho. 'Where is she anyway?' She thought.

"Yes darling." Fleur turned around but did not stop walking.

"What subject do you teach?" The asian witch asked her and Fleur smiled.

"Well little one, I teach Transfiguration here. It is when you transform an object into a different object. Like turning a Matchstick into a Needle or needle into matchstick." Fleur explained occasionally glancing back to see if she would hit something. The asian witch turned to he girl next to her and whispered out loud 'Told you so' and Fleur could see the other girl give the asian witch a sickle. "May I ask your Name sweety?" Fleur asked the Asian witch. The witch blushed. She had not introduced herself. "I am Miyuki Osmond. My mom was a Shrine Priestess and my dad is a pureblood from the States. We moved here because of my dad's work." Miyuki finished and looked back to her friend with a smile. Fleur nodded. She acknowledge the power the Orientals have. They are the ones who have the most powerful connection to the gods besides the Norse and Greek.

Another student raised his hand. It was from the back. "Yes dear, you have a question?" She addressed the boy from the back. "I'm Vergil Agora, Ma'am. I wanted to ask, where are we going?" He has slight Greek accent. Fleur smiled, there were a lot of foreign students this year. Without the snake-nosed man with retirement issues, she guessed that Britain was a safe place to settle down.

"Well Mr. Agora, we are actually heading to the place where you first years were supposed to go if the incident yesterday didn't happen." Fleur answered him. Vergil nodded and continued walking. Fleur could see one of the students stiffen differently than the others. She would have to talk to her later.

More minutes of walking and they reached the dock that the Golden Trio once used. There stood a Half-Giant and everyone was taken a back, especially the muggleborns.

"Don't worry little ones, Professor Hargid is like a Giant teddybear. He would never do anything to hurt you, right Professor?" Fleur said gesturing to the man and Hagrid nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course Missus Potter" Murmurs were spread when Hagrid revealed that Fleur was Married. "Whoops." Hagrid blushed as much as a Half-Giant could. Fleur looked at him and waved it off. One of the students said aloud, most likely a Fan girl "You're married to Harry?" She exclaimed. Fleur laughed.

"Forgive me, I should have informed you all. Yes I am married to the Headmaster," She raised her left hand and showed them her wedding ring, the one with the Coat of Arms of House Potter. "Don't worry, if my 'Arry does something wrong, please tell me and I'll give him a good scolding." Fleur said with a voice of authority. Everyone looked at her with fascination. Someone could scold the Hero? Fleur laugh, practically reading their minds and Hagrid giggled as much as a Half-Giant could giggle.

"A'right lets get down to business, em Prefesor Hagrid, n i'll be teetching yeh how to Care for Magical Creetchers." Some of the people cooed when they heard this. They get to play with unicorns and mermaids. Little do they know.

"kay lets not make the Headmaster wait," Hagrid motioned to the boats. "No more than four to a boat." Hagrid said as he guided the kids carefully on the boat.

"Will you be joining us Prefesor?" Hagrid asked Fleur. Fleur thought about it. What's the harm?

"Yes I will Hagrid. If you don't mind." Hagrid shook his head. Fleur smiled, and got on a boat with two students, a boy and a girl. Hagrid joined them. "Lets go" Hagrid said.

The boats departed and some were shocked that the boats moved by itself. Some were taking pictures with their cameras and phones. When they set their eyes on Hogwarts in all its glory, jaws dropped and Fleur was amazed. She now knew what Harry meant. It was interrupted when she heard sobbing from her side. The boy was comforting the girl who was Apparently named Mila.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Fleur asked as she joined the boy to comfort her. Hagrid was there not knowing how to comfort a crying girl. He started, "Move me to tears too every time I see it." Hagrid said implying the castle in all its majestic scenery.

Mila shook her head. "No, that is not it Professor, but I must confess it is a rather magnificent. I was just thinking if Harry hadn't come, I would not get to see this." Mila continued to sob, Hagrid smiled and gave the child a handkerchief the size of a small table. Mila gladly accepted. Fleur hugged her with care and whispered comforting words, Mila hugged her back. Anthony hugged Fleur by accident but he hadn't notice. What he noticed is the smell of strawberry from Mila's shampoo and Vanilla coming from Fleur.

"It's going to be alright darling, within these walls," She gestured to the castle, "You are safe. The professors, especially Harry, would gladly sacrifice themselves for anyone of you." She said the last part out loud so everyone could hear her. Miyuki seemed pleased and Vergil had a small glint of happiness. It was silent and everyone was fixated on the castle. Fleur's boat chatted and pleasantries were exchanged.

As they were coming close to the docks, Mila fixed herself up and Fleur helped with a swish of her wand. "I'm not going to play Favorites Ms. Trankshaw and Mr. Veratume, but please seek me or anyone of the professors for help if you need it." The two children nodded.

They exited the boats and stood just outside the Great Hall. Fleur got their attention.

"Once again I am your Transfiguration Professor Fleur Potter-Delacour. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to approach me or any professor and we will sure to help you. Though watch out for Filch," She leaned in closer to the kids and whispered just loud enough so everyone could hear her "He is not as… lenient as the rest of us." She finished and pointed to someone at her left. The kids looked to the man who was carrying a cat. The man scowled and hurried up the stairs. The expressions on the children's faces were either wanting to vomit or wanting to laugh.

Fleur's job was finished. It was Harry's turn to welcome their students. Hagrid shushed the children who could not hold in their laughter and opinion about Filch. "Aight, you lot, in a few moments yeh will be formally part of Hogwarts, use this time to freshen up or sumthin." Hagrid said and the students nodded like bobbleheads. Mila was the only one who did not need to fix herself. Anthony had to tuck his shirt in and tie his shoes. Miyuki was getting help in fixing her hair by her friend and Vergil was popping breath mint after breath mint into his mouth and occasionally checking his reflection on his phone.

Fleur smiled. They were ready. She casted her Patronus, a white Dove, which flew into the hall. The students were wide eyed with amazement by the little show of magic.

Harry's Stag Patronus came out of the Hall and nodded before disappearing.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Fleur said for the last time. One hand raised and Fleur gestured to the student.

"Yeah, what's the password to the Hogwarts Wi-fi?" Everyone laughed and Fleur chuckled. Children these days.

"Your name sweetie?" Fleur asked with a polite smile.

"Jeremiah Travis, Professor." Jeremiah said. The boy was Middle Eastern by the looks of it. Fleur wondered if there were any French witches or wizards.

"Well Mr. Travis, your question will be answered once we enter. Anything else." Fleur answered Jeremiah's question and looked around. No more questions. Alright lets get this started. "Please follow me little ones." Fleur told the first years as she opened the Hall.

Mouths hung open and eyes grew to plates once the students entered. They don't remember the ceiling being like that, and where was the fifth table and is that a Hat?

Mila was completely blown away by the decor and the ceiling. Nearly Headless Nick and Peeves the Poltergeist had made a tandem to scare some of the First years shitless, and the Headmaster looked at them disappointingly.

They stopped when Fleur did, right in front of the Hall. There was a stool and a Hat was on it. Mila knew that it was the Sorting Hat and soon it will sing.

The Hat came to life much to the surprise of some of the first years and coughed a little bit.

Put me on, put me on and let us see;

four tables aligned, but where will you be?

Put me on, put me on and let us know,

where your talents will truly show.

Will you be in Gryffindor, the house of the brave

in its walls, your own road you will pave

Or might you be a Ravenclaw, one that is scarily smart,

your thirst for knowledge is the desire of your heart.

Perhaps a Hufflepuff, because truly you are loyal;

within your house, friendships will coil

But you could be a Slytherin, those who are cunning and ambitious;

with their help your future will be glorious.

But don't take my judgment too seriously,

for I am just the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.

Its your choice whom you chose to be friendly

whether be it with a cat.

There is nothing to be afraid of,

so why not put me on?

Me, who has sorted the students of

The past, present, and so on?

'Huh, this year's is short. Must be running out of Rhymes.' Harry thought. He smiled remembering the time he was sorted.

"You alright Headmaster?" Constance said. She sat to Harry's left. She gave Harry a look of concern. Harry smiled.

"No, I'm simply reminiscing." Harry said and Constance nodded. She didn't know all that much about Harry and he about her but they became friends and were on speaking terms.

"This is the good part, watch." Harry gestured to the young students were starting to get sorted. Constance watch with focus.

"If I call your name, please take a seat on the stool. Once I place the hat on your head and it has given its verdict, please proceed to your house tables. To my far right is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and to my furthest left is Hufflepuff." Fleur gestured from right to left and the first year's eyes followed her. Before clearing it up the sorting started.

"Adonte, Catherine." Fleur said and a fairly tall redhead girl stepped forward. She was tall for her age with freckles on her face, light skin and red hair but not Weasley red. Did I mention she was tall for her age? The hat had a minute or two to think. It was a long minute or two.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat exclaimed and the room clapped, not just the Gryffs.

"Adonte, Christopher." A tall boy with red hair stepped forward. Like his sister, he had freckles with a darker shade of red hair, still not the Weasley red. Why were they so tall? Again, another long minute or two.

"Slytherin!" The Hat yelled and the room clapped loudly.

"Agora, Vergil." Vergil walked calmly and sat. His brown hair was almost standing up and his blue eyes were filled with worry.

Minutes passed. Vergil sighed. The Hat looked troubled. "Mr. Sorting Hat, is something wrong?" Fleur inquired. The Sorting Hat, after a minute, laughed and Vergil did too. Fleur's eyebrow rose.

"Hufflepuff!" The room erupted into a loud happy yell.

Order was finally found and they continued. Students came and go, one Jason Brice went into Slytherin and some other students went to different houses.

"oh um, Lacoursière, Françoise." Fleur was surprised. There was a french girl. Fleur smiled.

Françoise walked to the stool, her long brown hair was like silk and her grey eyes were simply exquisite. Her cream white skin without blemish. She looked... older for her age.

Again, minutes passed. "Mr. Sorting Hat, we haven't finished half the students, please." Fleur pleaded.

"Sorry dear, the students that came in now, all of them are so... special." Cryptically said the Sorting Hat. Fleur just nodded.

"Well, let's put you into Slytherin!" The room was again giving the french girl their happy hoorays.

More students were sorted and when "Osmond, Miyuki" was called and the girl sat the hat once again thought for minutes.

"Ravenclaw!" The Hat shouted and the room yelled praises.

More students were sorted into various houses.

"Quintille, Harper." The girl who was with Miyuki before rose and took a seat. She wished she was in the same house as Miyuki.

"Gryffindor!" The room hoorayed. Harper was depressed that her first friend is not in her house. She looked at Miyuki who mouthed 'Its alright'. Harper smiled.

Many more students were sorted.

Fleur smiled when she read the name "Trankshaw, Mila." The Half-blood skipped happily to the stool, worries about what happened on the express disappearing for a moment.

Once again the Hat was silent for a period of time. "Mr. Hat, at this rate we won't be able to eat." The room laughed and Harry did to. He had to talk to the hat about this later. While the hat cannot divulge what it found in the mind, there has to be some explanation why it took it a long time to sort those students while others were off the bat.

"I'm getting to it Mrs. Potter. Hufflepuff!" Mila couldn't believe it. She was sure she was going into Ravenclaw.

"Travis, Jeremiah" sat and the hat said "Slytherin!" The room yelled a hooray.

"Veratume, Anthony." at this name, Alexander looked very interested. 'Well I'll be damned' Alexander thought.

Once again, silence. The Hat was thinking. "Hufflepuff!" The room yelled and Anthony's face was pure joy. He would get to make it up to Mila.

"Lastly, Xandrus, Lance." The boy walked to the stool. The lights in the Halls flickered for a moment and Harry swore that he felt a very very brief burst of magic from the boy. He would have to keep an eye on this boy.

Thinking...Thinking "Ravenclaw!" Lance walked to the table and everyone was sorted. Fleur concluded her work. She vanished the stool and the Hat magically disappeared, most likely going back to the Headmaster's office. She walked calmly back to her seat and whispered to Harry, "Your Turn". Harry gulped and gathering all of Godric's bravery, he stood up and walked to the Podium.

"May I have your attention please. Before we start with dinner, I have a few announcements." Harry said as he stood on the podium, getting everyone's attention.

"First of all, thank you for accepting me as your Headmaster." When he said this, everyone clapped, even the Slytherins. He raised a hand and everyone went silent.

"I will do my best to live up to the great Albus Dumbledore. Secondly I will be announcing the new Head of House. Gryffindor has a new Head of House,"

Alexander rose from his seat. The man was as tall as Harry. His body is built for strenuous physical activities and underneath his leather garb are battle scars from previous enemies that he fought. His skin is tanned mainly because of all the training he has done under the sun. The most notable feature about Alexander is the scar that is place on his right cheek in the shape of a cross. Harry jokingly said they were Scar Buddies.

"This is Alexander Clodoveo. He is a Spanish Knight that has agreed to teach the subject Swordsmanship." the boys cheered. Harry smiled, he knew boys wanted to play. "This course is offered to 3rd years and above who have an Outstanding in their Defense of the Dark Arts in their 2nd year. You could take this course in place of Defense but you must achieve an Acceptable in this class to continue to be in it." Murmurs from each tables started. Students already planning to switch smiled and high fived each other.

After the room quieted, Alexander sat back down. Harry continued his announcements.

"The Slytherin House also have a new Head of House." Harry started and looks were exchanged amongst the snakes.

Constance looked ready to faint as she stood up and presented herself to the Hall. For a 20 year old, being one of the most powerful witch the US has brought forth is amazing but even with all her power reserves and her huge magical core, she was usually a shy, quiet type. Unknowing to her that Harry regarded her as his younger sister. She was about 166cm in height and her body was athletically fit but not overbearing like some. Her wavy brown hair reached her shoulder blades and her Grey eyes looked enchanting. Her ample bosom were larger than Fleur's, cupping at a 35D bra size. Fleur didn't mind because Harry was hers. Her pale complexion almost matched the Adonte twins'. Constance looked the Hall with all the determination she could muster. She was going to be Head of Slytherin, and she will damn well do her best to live up to the expectation.

"This is Constance Bennett. She is a Pureblood Witch from the States. She has also agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Already the Slytherins were examining the witch and some boys stole a glance at her bountiful set.

"Now what is most intriguing about her is that she passed all of the NEWT tests with an Outstanding and finished her schooling at the age of 14. The States ranked her 2nd in the during its yearly Dueling Tests. And we have heard all the rumors that it is a gruesome challenge that may kill its participants. Also, her magic is second to none and she could hold herself against an all out battle against me." The room fell silent and examined the witch more closely. Someone could hold her own against the Great Harry Potter?

Constance blushed at the added attention and looked at Harry and with all the courage she could gain she said "Don't be modest Headmaster, I am far from your level. The last we battled Hogsmead needed repair because of the backlash of your energy." Constance grinned, deflecting the attention.

"Quite, but remember Constance that Professor Sprout and Professor Hagrid had a difficult time regrowing the Quidditch Pitch when you suddenly broke one of the Threads of Reality. Such a feat like that cannot go ignored." Harry smiled a mischievous one and Constance once again blushed but this time in a darker shade that matched the Weasleys'.

"Quite," She said and sat down. The room was silent and everyone was struck by this. She broke a Thread of Reality? Just how powerful is this witch? Was the question everyone was thinking except the Staff who knew the full extent of Constance's power. Harry smiled, Constance was like a sister to him even if Constance was unaware about it.

"Moving on, since our beloved Professor Mr. Binns finally decided to move on, our History of Magic position is filled in by my good friend Arthur D. Coyle." An old man rose up. He was in his mid 50s with salt and pepper hair while his eyes were eerily white; like he hasn't seen the light in a long time. He wore a Victorian Era suit and a top hat and a cane. He wore a monocle on his left eye. He looked like an aristocrat by the looks but Harry knew who Arthur really was. The History of Magic Professor sat back down.

"While we will miss Professor Slughorn since he went back into retirement, our Potions Master position has been taken by a friend, Hermes Flamel." A man in his 40s stood up. He had red hair that was neatly trimmed and his dark brown eyes scanned the entire scene. Surely the students knew who his parents were.

"Professor Flamel has also agreed to teach a new course called Alchemy." Students eyes widened, especially the Purebloods. Alchemy was a lost art they knew that, and the son of the great Alchemists Nicholas and Perenelle has agreed to bestow upon them the knowledge of said art. Some of the higher Purebloods were drooling. "However, this is a course for those in their seventh year. The requirements to take this class to have all Outstandings in all levels of Potion." Some of the pureloods groaned at this while the Muggleborns and Half-bloods were listening attentively. Hermes sat down.

"Our Divination Professor Ms. Sybill went out on a journey to strengthen her Sight. The role of Divination Professor was given to her cousin, Martha Trelawney IV." Harry said and gestured to the woman who stood up. She looked exactly like Sybill but her glasses are rectangular, a more modern version, and her hair is browner than Sybill's. She wore almost exactly the kind of clothes you'd expect to see Sybill wear. She smiled and sat down.

"We mourn the loss of our own." Harry started with a somber voice. Everyone knew who was lost. "Our beloved Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor Ms. Minerva McGonagall has started her next great adventure." Harry said, almost whispering and tears threatened to fall. The Hall was silent. They loved McGonagall and while people saw her as the strict professor, the students loved her for being one of the most understanding and kind professor they had.

After a minute of silence, Harry looked up. "Now, the position of Transfiguration Professor is taken by the lovely Fleur Delacour." Harry smiled when he said his wife's name. The room seemed to brighten as Fleur stood up and gave the hall a reassuring smile. She said "I will do my utmost best to live up to the expectations McGonagall has set." She said in a cheery voice.

"Yes thank you Professor. Now, the Board has issued new classes. Wizard Accounting will be taught by Professor Lionel Griquc." The Half-Goblin stood up. "for those of you who will take this course, once you graduate from NEWT WA with an Exceeds Expectations, Gringott Bank will automatically hire you. However the subject is not easy. But I hear those of you who do get hired will be the first humans to ever be employed in Gringotts since its founding, and i believe the pay is quite handsome." Lionel said. Harry nodded and the students contemplated their choices.

"Since technology and magic now coexist, there is pressing need to educate the young about the whats-its needed to operate technology. Professor Camille Freemont has taken the liberty to teach you in a course called Muggle Technology," Camille stood up. The Black beauty's hair was curly and tied into a pony tail and her eyes process all the glances and body language the students gave her like a super computer.

"Muggle technology is mandated for all years. There is also the advancements of Muggles in the realm of Science. It teaches us things wizards are sometime ignorant of. Like what is water made out of and why or how fire burns. Our professor for General Science is Chen Quan Long," the Asian professor who wore a lab robe-gown and has short spiky black hair with magical goggles hanging from his neck stood up. "Professor Long is what Muggles call a Scientist. He is a wizard like us but is more fascinated by the hows rather than the wows." The room laughed slightly by Harry's analogy. "General Science is also mandated to all levels. If you take NEWT Science, your course will change into NEWT Physics," The muggleborns groaned at this. Chen laughed out loud.

"Lastly, the ministry pressed the issue of Healers declining, that is why the Board resurrected Healing as a course. It will be taught by our own Poppy Pomfrey while the head healer will be replaced by her apprentice Healer Acacia Truggonsdóttir." The two healers stood up and watched the crowd's reaction. Acacia's skin is as white as snow and her lips were cherry colored. Her red hair pulled back and in a braid while her face was without blemish.

"Everyone please welcome them into our family." The hall erupted into a cheerful and loud applause and every professor was touched.

When the applause died down, Harry continued. "If you so wish to join some of the non-mandated courses, please approach your prefects. They will answer your questions. They are the ones who are sitting at the edge of the tables." Harry explained. He sighed. He still had to explain the whole tournament thing.

"As you all know, the Triwizard Tournament was canceled the last time due to some... complications. Rest assured that these complications are solved and that it will never happen again." Harry said, not including the war and voldy's role to play for that.

"The Triwizard Tournament will be held once again, here in Hogwarts to be exact." seventh years were cheering and the other students already started a bidding pool on who will join and who will get picked. Once the commotion ceased, Harry continued.

"Durmstrang and Beauxbaton will arrive shortly before Chirstmas. I expect nothing less than than good morals from my students. The same rules will apply for the Tournament. Only those 7th year students are allowed. If you are interested please come see Professor Bennett. She will assess whether you are ready or not." Harry explained. Seeing some of the Gryffindor 7th years with eyes begging to join, he remembered the time when he did.

"I must warn you, the tournament is not easy. I speak from experience and so does Professor Delacour. We lost a friend to that tournament... and he was a very good friend to both of us." Harry somberly said. Fleur looked depressed and Sprout was crying. Cedric Diggory will be missed.

"There is also the Yule Ball. It will be held after the First Task during the Eve of Christmas. It is a joyous occasion, and it is where I found my wife." Harry said shifting the mood. Fleur smiled his direction and Harry did too. Sprout was still crying but light now. The students who were smart enough to know what was happening between Fleur and Harry should know that Harry was implying to Fleur.

"Now that its all taken care of, Let the Feast Begin." On cue, food appeared on the tables and everyone gladly ate and chatted amongst themselves.

" 'Arry, you did good. Now come, you still owe me something." Fleur said winking, feeding him a strawberry in the most platonic way she could muster. Harry gladly accepted.

The hall was filled with people who enjoyed the simple things in life. It was here you could see students snapping pictures of themselves with friends and some others were seated in different tables. Of course there is the occasional snog, and it was perfectly fine.

"Oh! Someone asked what the password to the School's Wi-fi was. Well to answer your question, each house has a different server for the wi-fi and such a different password for each. the Great Hall's is OurHome." Camille piped up with her wand on her throat. Suddenly the students whipped up their phones to enter it. The staff smiled and Camille laughed.

Martha looked at this scene and to the headmaster. She shifted her eyes to the students which the sorting hat had time to sort. This will be a Very, interesting year to say the least.


	4. Fate is at it Again

**The Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts**

 **May 2, 1998**

 **As dawn approaches**

 _"Get up boy!" Voldemort yelled at Harry who was on the floor stomach first and his back severely mangled by Fenrir and shoulder dislocated by a bludgeoning spell. Harry's eyes were still not without determination and courage. He came to this forest to finish the even Tom started when he marked Harry as his equal all those years ago. He crawled to his Holly wand that was few feet away._

 _"I said get up you insolent brat! Get up!" He fired a Crucio and Harry spasmed and flailed as the torture curse flowed through his system. His body screamed for release but his mind and heart said no. He had to keep his promise to someone. Harry smiled thinking about her. It was stupid of him to think about someone else in this situation. But marching into sure death was stupid as well._

 _"This," Voldemort pointed at Harry, "Is the child who is supposed to beat me?!" He fired another Cruciatus in between Slicing and Burning hexes. Voldemort walked forward and towered Harry. He grabbed a handful of his hair and spat at his scar. "Pathetic. You are not my equal. You are beneath me. I guess Severus and Pettigrew were wrong. But nonetheless, your existence is a hindrance to my plans." Voldemort stated then slammed Harry's face towards the ground. Harry could feel the broken teeth and bloody cavern that was his mouth go numb to the pain._

 _"Crucio!" Voldemort said and once again Harry flailed. "I must get going. Things to do, people to kill. Maybe I'll start with that whore-of-a-veela you care so much about. Or maybe I could take her and make her a plaything for the gents here, what about it boys?" Voldemort yelled and the male deatheaters nodded. Harry was angered by this. He finally got his wand and with all the power his legs could muster, got up. Voldemort smiled. He fired off another round of Slicing and burning hexes and another crucio. it was a miracle Harry was still breathing. Harry could feel the blood dripping out of his open wound on his back and could sense that some of his ribs are broken._

 _"You still stand Harry? Well must say I am impressed. Is that how badly you want to see your Veela Whore? Or do you just want to die and be reunited with your slut-of-a-mother and blood traitor father?" Voldemort questioned as he bowed. "Well Tom, as much fun as it was getting beat up, I have a promise to keep. So if you don't mind rotting in hell, I need to get going." Harry smiled and bowed back. Even if his back was killing him and his words were borderline incomprehensible, he happened to smile in the face of sure demise._

 _As ten seconds passed the two wands connected in a stream of powerful magic that backlashed across the field and people from the castle could feel the immense energy it was radiating. Ultimately the line broke because of the weakened state of harry and voldemort got the upper hand. A dove flew over Harry's head and that was the last thing he would ever see._

 _"Avada Kedavra"_

 **Headmaster Sleeping Quarters, Hogwarts**

 **A month into term**

 **3:19am**

Harry bolted right up, sweat dripping across his face and body, heavily panting and throat dry. He looked to his left and thankfully his wife wasn't disturbed in her sleep. He lay back down and spooned his wife's sleeping form. He buried his face in the nook of her neck and inhaled Fleur's smell. It always calmed him down for some reason.

'Just a dream, just a dream...' He kept repeating. 'I beat him, I won, he's gone.' He said finally. He closed his eyes but sleep just wouldn't come. He kissed Fleur's neck and got out of bed. He put on a pair of jogging pants and a sweater. He always slept in his underwear since Dudley's pajamas never fit him. He got his Holly wand and his glasses. Carefully sneaked out of the room as to not wake up Fleur and went down towards the Great Hall.

Peering inside, he saw no one which wasn't a surprise since it was... well Harry didn't know and he forgot his phone at the room. It was early was Harry's conclusion when he gave up thinking about it. He walked to the kitchen and saw a house elf awake and staring at the moon. The elf was surprised to see someone awake and quickly hurried to assist him.

"What must Deevy do, oh great headmaster sir?" The elf said once he got near Harry who smiled. Deevy looked a lot like Dobby which brought back great memories. He cursed that he couldn't kill Bellatrix to avenge his Godfather and Dobby but it was all behind him.

"Deevy, could you make me something to eat. Preferably not too heavy but can also fill me up, please?" Deevy nodded and got straight to work. Hermione, who long since abandoned SPEW because of having read up House Elf magic found that once a house elf was without a host, they will deteriorate and die. Every one of the Purebloods she was friends with and even Harry facepalmed themselves because the smartest witch since Rowena found that out after years of denying.

After a few minutes, Deevy finished Harry's dish and popped away before Harry could thank the elf. He walked out of the kitchen and entered the Great Hall. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat his meal while thinking about his dream. Without him knowing he had his left hand holding his right shoulder, the one that was dislocated and he sighed. The scar was there and his back was riddled with scars from the mauling albeit unnoticeable. He sighed again as he finished eating his meal. The plate disappeared and he just sat there contemplating. He sensed someone. It was a sensation he acquired during the auror years he had. He scanned the room for any anomaly but couldn't find anything. 'Must've been Peeves.' He muttered to himself. He was wrong however when one of the windows broke and a child on a broom came landing in. Harry quickly cast an _Arresto Momentum_ on the child before anything could happen. The broom shattered as it impacted the ground but the child was suspended in the air. Harry could see it was a girl, no more than a first year wearing a Hufflepuff sweatshirt.

"What in the bloody name is going on here!" Filch said as he walked in the Hall, Mrs. Norris following in. He spotted the Headmaster and quickly stopped. "Why Headmaster, I didn't know you were here. Sorry for the rude remark." Even the caretaker had to respect the power and authority Harry held.

"It's fine Argus," Harry said still levitating the girl. He waved his free hand and said _Reparo._ The window was fixed and so was the broom. He gently lowered Mila's body to the ground and examined her. She was breathing so it was fine. Then he felt the anomaly again, he turned around and spotted the broom, it was radiating off magic like that of a curse object.

"Argus, step away from the broom." Harry said before Filch could touch the object. He put a _Protego Maxima_ over Mila, Agrus, and himself and studied the broom. It was definitely dark magic. 'Jinxed the broom, must be a Control spell over the broom.' Harry concluded. He happened on this certain jinx once when a case about a rampant killing car was loose in the streets of muggle london was assigned to him. Those were one of his firsts.

"Argus, go check all of the broom cabinets, mundane or flying brooms, check to see if there is anything weird about their flight mechanism. If you happen to find any, do not touch it. Understood?" Harry asked and Filch nodded and hurried off. "Nick, where are you, Nick?" Nearly Headless Nick popped out of the ground and answered.

"Here headmaster, oh is that Mila, what happened to her?"

"I'll explain later, tell all of the house ghosts to inform their head of house and my wife about meeting me at the hospital wing as soon as they can."

Nick nodded and disappeared to do the command. Harry levitated the still unconscious girl and applied multiple spell layering on the broom then levitated it too. They walked off to the Hospital wing

 **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**

Harry walked in the Hospital Wing the first time since the start of the Term and found no one there. 'Odd' He thought.

There was a button on the wall that read "Press for assistance." He did and Acacia came out of her room in her pajamas. She spotter the Headmaster and quickly transfigured her pajamas into acceptable working clothes.

"Is there a problem Harry?" Acacia said as she approached Harry, quickly spotting the levitated body of an unconscious girl and a broom.

"Dear me, what happened to Ms. Trankshaw?" Acacia exclaimed as she tied her red hair into a bun and prepared a bed for the girl.

"I was hoping you could tell me Acacia." Harry replied and slowly descended the girl's body on the bed. Acacia got to work quickly and performed scanning spells on the girl.

"Nothing is wrong, just some bruises and scrapes." Acacia said. After that the doors burst open to see the head of houses. Alexander carrying his sword in one hand and his wand in another, Flitwick looked groggy, Sprout's face is wet, and Constance's hair was messy. Fleur who stood behind them moved forward, her shirt was on backwards.

"Harry what is it?" Alexander asked with worry.

"Ms. Trankshaw crashed into the Hall on this broom not too long ago. But if you so wish, Pomona would you like to see your student?" Acacia answered for him and Sprout nodded. They both returned to the girl who was behind the curtains.

"Here, Constance I want your opinion on this." He levitated the broom to the group and stopped in front of the DADA professor.

"Careful, don't touch it." Harry warned, Constance nodded. She gasped and so did Flitwick.

"It's Cursed. That much is obvious." Constance said and Harry nodded. He looked at the Charms professor for his insight.

"Long range. The amount of magic it has left can still be dangerous." Flitwick added and Harry nodded. Now he turned to his wife who was the curse breaker in the group.

"Seems like its only centered on the broom. _Berserk Curse_ is what it looks like. It makes the target act crazy, be it living or non living." Fleur said and waved her wand over the broom. It was engulfed in blue flame and the curse dissolved.

"There it is safe now." Fleur said and everyone sighed with relief. Fleur moved towards Harry and said "What are you doing in the Great Hall anyway?" Harry shrugged and Fleur slapped his chest lightly. "I'll tell you later" was the response.

"So what is it you wanted Harry?" Alexander said to the headmaster.

"If you would gather all of your students' brooms and bring them to the quidditch pitch tomorrow. We will examine all of them because there might be some more." Harry answered. They all nodded their heads.

"Strengthen yourselves. The schools will arrive in 3 days and we best not get them jinxed or we will raise an international problem." Harry said and once again everyone nodded.

"Harry we found this in one of Mila's pocket," Pomona said emerging from behind the curtains.

"We checked, it isn't cursed. It was addressed to you." Acacia added and gave Harry a soft smile.

Harry reluctantly did a spell and when it was clear he took the box, only he couldn't open it. He examined it thoroughly when he gave up that's when he heard it, a ticking sound.

His eyes were wide and so were Fleur's and Constance's. Harry quickly blasted the nearest window that was facing a cliff and threw the box out with all the strength a Seeker's arm should have and was enhanced by Alexander. It was a far throw and then it exploded. It woke the whole school and Hogsmead did too.

"Explosion near the bridge, explosion near the bridge!" Filch said running in the Hospital Wing.

"Argus, go fix the damage." Harry said annoyed. He rubbed his temple and everyone looked at him with a look of concern.

"Yes sir." Filch said and waddled back out to check on the bridge.

Harry quickly addressed the group.

"Go back to your dorm and assist the prefects on explaining what happened. I want you to leave Ms. Trankshaw out of this first until I say so, am I understood?"

He got nods and yeses.

"Good, all of you report to the Great Hall an hour early, okay?"

Once again nods and yeses. Once the Heads of Houses departed, it was only Fleur, Harry, Acacia and the sleeping Mila in the Hospital Wing. Acacia did a _Reparo_ on the window and did another scan on Mila. Once she was content that there was no trace whatsoever of the Curse on her, she bid the Potters goodnight and went back to her room.

Fleur walked to Mila with Harry in a half hug and whispered to him "You know, she cried during the Welcoming. And it was all because of you." She turned to Harry and poked his right left chest.

"What did I do?" He whispered back.

"Save her life. And that is the best thing you could for a fan." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Aw well, it's one of those "I have to save people" thing that I have." Harry smiled and Fleur did too. Harry applied a _Protego Maxima_ on Mila's sleeping form and walked out hand-in-hand with Fleur. All in his mind, racing through was the idea that someone was out there to kill him. 'What is new?' he pushed the thoughts back.

 **Hogwarts Gardens**

 **A month into term**

 **4:10am**

They walked in silence around the school until they reached the Gardens where they first met. Fleur led Harry to the bench and pushed him down on it. She straddled his lap and said –"Well 'Arry, it's been so long since we've been here together. Remember?"

"of course, how could I forget? Seriously though, you looked like you were about to attack me."

"So why didn't you leave?"

"Well, like I said, it was one of those "I have to save people", even if it is a beautiful Veela." He answered and kissed her on the lips which she returned gladly.

"Are you sure it wasn't because Ginny ran off with Neville?" She inquired when she broke the kiss resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, yeah. When I saw her with Neville it tore me. I really liked her. Anyway she got was coming. Neville apologized in the end so we're alright." He said stroking her back and Fleur purred.

"When a door closes, a window opens. I'm just really happy I found you." Harry said as his hands roamed Fleur's back.

"Thank Merlin that Malfoy wasn't the one my Allure grabbed. Who knows, if he came here a little early than you, he would be my husband." Harry's face contorted in a disgust face while Fleur laughed.

"Sorry love, I couldn't help it. I love you and no one else."

"Yeah I love you too." They once more kissed. It was broken, this time by a bolt of lightning crashing down the Gardens which prompted a yelp from the kissing couple.

"I'll kill whoever ruined the moment." Fleur's temple ticked and her right hand balled into a fist while her left gripped her wand tightly. The loud crash made her fall from Harry's lap onto the wet grass below.

"My, Fleur Delacour? In the Flesh?" A woman in a large hood that covered her face said. Her robes were fit that hugged her bosoms and shapely waist and long legs. She had a ring on her left thumb that looked like an Emerald and her wand was in her right hand. The woman surveyed the scene and spotter Harry.

"Harry darling!" The woman yelled and ran to Harry, ignoring the stunned Veela. She hugged Harry tightly and rained kisses on his face. Harry who was wiggling his way free couldn't get the woman to let go. Her grip was too tight.

"What is happening? Drop my husband!" Fleur shouted, her wand pointed at the woman's neck. The woman spun around, not letting go of Harry.

"Husband? Harry?" She looked to Harry who was still silent for Merlin knows what reason, to Fleur. Then Harry's face brightened. He knew who this was.

"Yes. Husband. Like married. So, Daphne, could you let go of me?" Daphne Greengrass once more looked at Harry, then back at Fleur. The Veela lowered her wand. Daphne was an ally who helped in the war. She was a close friend of Harry, which says much since Harry's Slytherin friends can be counted on one hand with fingers left over.

"But, Harry darling, you were supposed to marry me!" Daphne exclaimed. Fleur lowered Daphne's hood to reveal the beauty underneath it. Her blonde hair was a bit darker than Fleur's but it was silky like hers. He face was chiseled to perfection and her lips were kissable, Fleur had to restrain herself from doing just that. Being a Veela, Fleur was bisexual.

"Daphne, please, 'Arry cannot breathe." Daphne looked at the face of Harry which was turning blue. She quickly let the man go and he grasped for air.

"Thanks Daph." He regained his bearing and stood up and hugged Daphne tightly. Fleur didn't mind. She knew Harry was hers and no other. Harry and Daphne were just close friends.

Daphne hugged back tightly. "It's good to see you again Daphne." He let go of her and she frowned.

"How was your trip? I took you so long to get back." Harry said and Fleur nodded her head. Daphne took a seat on the bench and sighed then she smiled.

"Mexico was awesome! The Mesoamericans really knew how to wield their spirit animals." She then talked about her trip around South America to the couple who listened attentively. Daphne couldn't help but smile. She was back to her home, to Harry. But she was saddened to see that he was married. How long was she gone?

"Hey Harry darling, how long have you to gotten married?"

"About a year and a half." He answered.

"It has been that long. The Aztec's space-time pyramid is really something." The slytherin commented and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How long did you think you were gone?"

"A week. One month the most." She answered.

"The last time we saw you was when you were arguing with Astoria during the anniversary of your parents. You were mad about her marrying so young, especially to Malfoy."

"But it's true Harry darling. I wasn't against her marrying but to Malfoy? That ferret would just drain my Family's vault."

"I guess you're right."

"What brings you here anyway?" Fleur asked then Daphne looked at her with mild hate.

"I'm here to inform you about the Tournament." She answered like it was the simplest thing to say.

Both Potters looked at each other and nodded to Daphne to proceed.

"First, I am the official game master for the tournament." She said smugly and Fleur rolled her eyes and Harry just smiled.

"Second, the challenges would be the same, with a twist." She winked and continued "I am bound by a vow that I cannot divulge the contents of the challenge." Harry sighed and Fleur once again rolled her eyes.

"As long as it doesn't teleport students to graveyard, or it doesn't resurrect a Dark Lord, its fine." Harry said.

"Yup, we got it covered. Lastly, The schools that will be participating will not just be Durmstrang, Hogwarts, and Beauxbatons." At this Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Fleur asked for her husband.

"Simple. The International Confederation of Wizards ruled that the Tournament is not just for the European school, but for the world." Harry's sweat dropped like bullet and Fleur's face paled. If this was going the way they think it was going, it's not good.

"Go on."

"To put it straight. Every continent will fight for the glory of the Cup. And Hogwarts is chosen to represent Europe." Harry couldn't believe it. Once again a decision was made without his consent.

"Hogwarts for Europe, Sydney's Archaic Lyceum for Oceania, Atalntis Academy for the Truly Gifted for Antarctica, The Druidic Convention for Africa, Hanging Schools of Babylon for South America, Frost Cavern City's Mage Training Institute for North America and St. Jaune's University of Sorcery for Asia."

Harry face was pale as bone when he heard this.

"They all agreed to this? The schools?"

"Yup!" Daphne said in a cheery voice.

There was once thing the was coursing through Harry's head during the new information surfacing.

"What the FUCK?"

 **A/N:** Comrade here, the future of this fic, I will write some inter-ethnic stereotypes viewed in our world today so please don't hate me. It won't be a harsh insult I promise. Again since I am writing an Inter-Ethnic fic, you can leave suggestions about them like how they dress or what their names will be (I explained in Archive of Our Own that I use my characters on the fly). So yeah, review if you want, I always appreciate it.


	5. Complications of Being Headmaster

**A/N: Not cleaned. There are grammar and spelling errors within, fair warning.**

 **Hogwarts Gardens**

 **4:17am**

Daphne and Fleur winced when Harry shouted. Daphne looked scared and Fleur looked shocked.

"SEVEN?! ITS CALLED THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT FOR A REASON! DOES KINGSLEY AND THE CONFEDERATION KNOW HOW TO COUNT? SEVEN? CAUSE THREE WASN'T ENOUGH. CAUSE THE ODDS ARE SOOOOOOOOOO NICE THAT PEOPLE DON'T GET KILLED IN THIS PIECE OF SHIT!" This went on and on for another ten minutes. Harry's face was red and Daphne, even if she is scared, waited for Harry to finish. Fleur likewise looked angered and how she managed to keep her complexion is beyond anyone. She gave up comforting Harry after the 17th WTF from him.

"I'm going to make Kingsley retire early." Harry grumbled to himself after his outburst. His face was red and his throat was dry after the all the shouting. Daphne conjured a cup and filled with water from an _Aguamenti_ and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks." He replied as he sat down between Fleur and Daphne and proceeded to empty the cup. He refilled it with more and gave it to Fleur who nodded and drank. Fleur's face was pale and her anger dissipated earlier than Harry's.

"Sorry about that Daphne." Harry looked apologetically her way and held her's and Fleur's free hand.

"I didn't mean to blow up like that. It's just. Well. You know how I feel about the Tournament and you know how much I hate it when people decide something about me without my say. It's just so frustrating Daphne." He looked down at his feet, ashamed about blowing up in front of his first Slytherin friend. Fleur vanished the cup and hugged Harry's side, comforting the troubled Headmaster.

"You don't have to apologize to me Harry. I completely understand. I was against it. The truth is he wanted to keep this from you because they know how you would react. How that worked out huh?" Daphne said and she squeezed his hand tighter. Harry returned the action.

"I need to pay a visit to Kingsley as soon as I can." Harry said finally calming down.

"I'll give him a heads up. How's Hermione and Ron? They still together?" Daphne said changing the subject. Harry relaxed into Fleur's hug and could see the Veela partially asleep on his shoulder. He brushed a stray her on her face and kissed her forehead.

"They're doing fine. Yeah they're still together. Ron is still a git and Hermione is still bossy. I have no idea how they make their relationship work but I'm not about to say that in front of them."

"I agree. Its a miracle they lasted this long." Daphne answered while she looked at the cool morning sky above.

"You should go visit Hermione. Lord only knows how much she misses you. She has no one to talk to about guys and politics." Harry said, hugging the sleeping form of his wife with one hand and still holding Daphne with the other. Daphne nodded. She enjoyed having conversations with the bushy haired witch. It was refreshing to have someone she could open up to about her wants in a boy and can converse about politics without looking like you're teaching algebra to a horse. Hermione was good company and she was happy that she let SPEW go. She was one of those purebloods who talked her out of it. Daphne straitened her robes and pulled out a phone. She dialed a number on it and waited for the person to answer.

"Who're you calling Daph?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lil ol' Herms." She answered with a smile.

When Hermione answered the phone Daphne was sure she could hear her sobbing softly.

"Hello?" Hermione said with a sniff.

"Herms, Its me."

"Daphy!" Hermione exclaimed really loudly that even Harry had to pull his head away and Fleur shifted slightly, registering the noise.

"I'm glad to hear from you after you were wiped off the face of the earth for.. hmm. I don't know... A YEAR!"

"Easy Herms, calm down. Listen. There will be something major that will be happening at about noon in the ministry so be warned."

"You told Harry?" Hermione replied with a whisper.

"Yeah, he didn't take it very well." Daphne looked at her side and saw that Harry fell asleep while still squeezing her hand. She slipped her hand out of his slightly. Success. She stood up and walked a few feet away.

"Listen Herms, I don't like keeping secrets from Harry,"

"Yeah me too, but Kingsley said to wait at the last possible moment to tell him. That is why I pulled you out of the Time-space pyramid a month early. Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"So anyway. We have to brief him as soon as possible. Especially about the new Headmistress for St. Jaune's. I'm sure that he'd rather hex his arm off than see the toad walk into Hogwarts again."

"That's true. Why was she employed there again?"

"I'll tell you when you guys when get her at noon. I'll make sure to tell Kingsley to cover his bits from Fleur."

"Yeah. I'll see you Herms. And then maybe we could talk about why you were crying. Goodbye."

"Wai-" Daphne dropped the call. She smiled. Daphne was caring, mostly to her friends. It was the mistake of putting up a hard facade in front of people that made her circle of friends consist of one. Tracy is a good friend to Harry and the Golden trio, and Fleur the most. Those two just loved to talk about all things girly.

It wasn't until 5th year when Harry happened to see past the cold exterior of the Ice Queen and found the warm heart buried underneath the insecurity of being left alone. While she was part of the Inquisitorial Squad, she happened to hate the way Umbridge taught. She had overheard Harry and a DA member talk about their little club and decided to confront Harry about it. The boy was not surprised when Daphne knew, after all she was one of the candidates he chose from Slytherin that would hopefully join them.

Harry voiced out that not all Slytherins were like Draco Malfoy. Some of them are actually unaligned in the war. Some stayed neutral like the Greengrasses. So he did a little research over Christmas break (With the help of Hermione, Fleur, and Luna) and found that the Greengrasses are not dark and are actually more inclined towards light-side acts. If they didn't practice dark spells (actually just rituals that the ministry are afraid of because they could lead to a disastrous outcome) they would be considered light.

When the blonde Slytherin approached him and confronted him about the DA, he accepted her on the basis that she quit the Inquisitorial Squad. For the sake of her grades, she did. After that her best friend, Tracy Davis, joined as well. Most of the members were not really that okay with Daphne and Tracy being part of the DA. It took an unbreakable vow from both of them to finally accept the fact that they're part of it.

Out of all the people there, Harry and Hermione were the most open to them than anyone. One thing happen after the other and they may or may not have kissed during the disbandment of the DA. At that point, they were already good friends. Oh the feeling of his lips against hers... The excitement when his hands roamed her back... the hardness of-

Daphne slapped herself to wake her up. Harry is married. To Fleur. And while she loved Harry with all her heart, he wasn't hers. And it pained her to say so in the very least.

She walked back to the couple sleeping on the bench and poked his face.

"Harry darling." She whispered.

"It's about time for breakfast." She said again.

"Mmmm, 5 more minutes." Harry said and he hugged Fleur fully, snuggling against his wife. Fleur mewed and shifted her position to accommodate the small space they were on. Daphne could only smile through the pang of pain she felt while seeing Harry love another. She knew how much he valued her and while it was a very high value, it was different from the way he valued the Veela.

" _Aguamenti"_ Daphne said, pointing her wand on top of Harry's head. Feeling the rush of cold water, Harry jumped up and Fleur was shook awake.

"I was having a great dream." Fleur said in a sleeping voice and laid down on the now empty bench to continue her sleep.

Harry looked at Daphne with a smile and watery eyes. "Why Daphne? I trusted you." He feigned being hurt and Daphne stuck out her tongue.

"It's half-past five Harry darling. This is the time when all the staff should be awake."

"Breakfast doesn't start till seven."

"Yeah but you got a meeting with your staff at six." Daphne informed.

Harry facepalmed himself. "Thanks Daphne. If you want to get rest, there is a spare room for VIP's, I could take you there." Harry said, picking up the sleeping form of his wife and carrying her bridal style.

"Aw, why can't I sleep in the same bed as you?"

Harry blushed. "I'm married Daphne. Plus, the bed will be too cramped with three people." He said and started to walk back to the headmaster quarters.

"I don't mind." Daphne said following the Potter male.

"Suit yourself. I'm not going to get sleep anyway. I might be in the Hospital wing, waiting for a student to wake up. So if you still want to sleep in my room, the only person you get to see is Fleur." He said as they entered the castle. Daphne frowned and quickly recovered not wanting Harry to see.

They turned a couple of corners and they stopped in front of the Gargoyle Statue. Daphne stopped behind the man carrying the Veela and looked at him.

"Ladies first." Harry said, tightening his grip on Fleur who was still sleeping soundly. Daphne brushed her hair behind her head and walked calmly to the opening. Harry followed in, once again he tightened his grip on his wife.

"You're too rough 'Arry." Fleur moaned in her sleep and slightly shifted. Daphne looked annoyed and wished Fleur would just wake up and get off of her Harry.

Daphne shook her head again. Harry wasn't hers, she kept repeating in her head.

"Serenity." Harry said and the gargoyle shifted into a large double door.

"After you m'lady." The wizard said, imitating a tipping gesture as much as his body could.

 **Headmaster's Quarters**

 **5:33am**

"And I thought chivalry was dead." The blonde replied with a chuckle while opening the doors. Once inside, Harry placed Fleur on the bed and covered her form with a large blanket. He kissed her cheek and bid her sweet dreams. He turned to Daphne who was admiring the furniture of the room. It was spacious and decorated with a mix of gold and blue colors that didn't hurt the eyes. There was a modest Four poster king canopy bed flanked by two nightstands that was beautifully hand crafted from mahogany and oak. On one side sat two huge dressers and beside it was a desk with two laptops, one black and one silver. On another side, there was a roaring fire and lounging chairs facing a coffee table. Daphne, who was still surveying the room found the crests of the four houses on each of the four walls of the room and on the ceiling was the starry night sky, charmed like the one in the Great Hall. It was magnificent, Daphne thought. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide.

"First time in the quarters? I must say the ceiling is my favorite." Harry said handing Daphne a cup of tea. She voiced her thanks and walked calmly to the sitting chairs beside the fire. She was very nervous. This is one of the few times where Harry and her were alone. Although his wife was sleeping a few meters away, Daphne didn't mind. If she was pushed by the devil on her shoulder too much, she would jump Harry regardless of the consequences.

"Are you scared?" Daphne started, pushing away the naughty thoughts.

Harry looked at her and frowned, but quickly regained his smile as he sat down opposite of her. He sipped a couple and answered "Yeah. You remember the last time. Cedric…" He paused. "He was killed. In front of me. And there was nothing I could do. I don't want that to happen." Harry finished and examined his teacup as if interested.

"Harry" Daphne said looking into green orbs. "As Game Master of the new Tournament I vow to never put students in harm's way. I swear that on our friendship. Which I value more than my magic and life." She said the last few words to herself.

Harry stood up and moved to Daphne and leaned down and kissed her forehead then ruffled her hair. The blonde looked up into the eyes of sincerity personified. She couldn't help but love Harry more.

"I appreciate that Daphne, and I have the utmost faith in you that it will go smoothly with you being an official. Now," He transfigured the sofa into a large bed. "You have the choice on sleeping here," He pointed at the newly transfigured bed "Or there with Fleur. She doesn't mind the extra warmth, just make sure you wake up before her." He threw a pillow at Daphne and she caught it with a smug look. "Knowing the both of you, even a stampede of Giant Banshees waltzing in the room wouldn't wake you ladies up." He laughed to himself and Daphne gave him a pout. "Kidding. Just kidding. I'll be in the Hospital wing if you need me." Harry walked out of the room, leaving the two beauties to themselves, although one was asleep, but to themselves.

Daphne screamed into the pillow, cursing to the gods. Harry Potter should've been hers.

 **Hospital Wing**

 **5:36am.**

"Her vitals check out Harry, no signs of residual curses. Her mind is in perfect health. Now we just have to allow her to rest. If she shows signs of waking up, please alert me." Acacia finished her scans and turned to Harry. "Help yourself to some tea Harry." The redhead pointed to one of the thermoses in the corner. She turned around and went back into her office to finish her paperwork and written report to the Ministry about the incident.

Harry hummed a soft tune while taking a cup of hot water and prepared his tea. 'I should put black coffee here too.' He thought. He had a taste for coffee ever since the stake-out in America with Ron during an investigation. With his overactive metabolism, plus the fact that his magic core tended to burn more than it should, tea didn't do the great job of waking him up anymore. Coffee gave him the pick-me-up that was needed.

The wizard settled in one of the chairs near Mila's bed and waited patiently for the girl to wake up. He would get answers and hopefully quick before the Prophet could "Magically" know what happened. Harry sighed. He was tired. A lot had happened in the past two hours, and once again, all of this was not new to him.

As Harry drifted into a dreamless sleep while the ministry was buzzing because of a phone call from the DMLE head and the Games Master.

Kingsley was frantic. Trying to find a solution to the problem, he quickly strode into a room adjacent to his office and sat down at the chair on the head of the table. He flicked his wand and contacted the group minus Harry for a meeting this noon. Things are not going to end well.

 **Frost Cavern City's Mage Training Institute, Canada**

 **8:36 pm**

"Director, the British Minister wants to speak with you." A secretary informed her boss who was sitting behind a sleek marble desk that was decorated with runes and markings. He was looking away from the secretary, into the window behind him. The woman fumbled with her clip board impatiently. She could see that the director was awake, he was twirling his wand.

"Selina can you fetch me a bottle Brandy?" The Director answered the secretary. She raised her eyebrow and said "I thought you were cutting your alcohol consumption?"

"Don't get me wrong Selina, I am. It's just that Kingsley is stupid not informing the new Headmaster about the Tournament. I'm sure that he wants a meeting. Oh it's gonna be great. If the stories are half as real as they say they are about Harry Potter, then we are in for a show. All of this, It's giving me a headache." The Director finished, rubbing his temple.

"Are you going to take the call?"

"Brandy first."

 **The Druid Convention, Zimbabwe**

 **5:36am**

The robes of a man were flapping in the morning wind as he meditated to the early rays of the sun. He focused on communing with the spirits of the earth. They were peaceful once again. After the fall of the Heathen Snake, the earth's spirits that guarded the plane of humanity were peaceful. That is all thanks to one wizard. He looked up to the morning sky and saw images and visions granted by the spirit wisps that lurked nearby. As if he knew what was going to happened he cut off the Druid apprentice that was behind.

"Minister Kingsley wants a meeting?" The great druid asked in their native tongue.

"Yes master." The lesser druid replied, astounded and speechless.

"I was against this. A powerful man such as Potter needed to be treated as such. We owe him for giving the balance back to the Planes." The Great Druid responded and stood with the help of his staff. He walked into the Convent to set things straight.

 **Cassiopeia Estates, Room 394, Australia**

 **2:36am**

An alarm from a phone woke a woman who was sleeping comfortably on her suspended bed. She angrily picked up the beeping contraption and answered.

"This better be important Gina. It's two in the morning and I have to teach Time Manipulation at four. So if this is not life threatening, you better pray that I won't fire you." Her voice carrying an Aussie accent. The Enchantress's magic was flaring out of her because someone disturbed her rest well deserved rest. Being the one to teach about manipulating time without having time herself was by far the most frustrating event that has happened to her in her career as Archmage.

"Ma'am, Minister Kingsley asked for your presence." The woman, Gina, answered. Immediately the magic flares cooled down, the Enchantress knew what this is about.

"I'll go on a limb here and say it's about the Tournament."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ahhhh!" The enchantress screamed.

"I told that sonabitch it wasn't a good idea to keep it a secret but nooooo." She continued quickly but with less malice.

"Gina, prepare your stuff. We're going to London earlier than we expected."

 **Atlantis Academy for the Truly Gifted, Antarctica**

 **6:36pm**

No wizard or witch knew why the city of Atlantis was at the bottom of Arctic ocean and why the temperature there wasn't killing them by frostbite, except for Rowena. That witch knew all sorts of things wizards and witches would die to know.

A man in a regal business suit examined files that were on his desks, some were floating and some were glowing, but what sparked his interest on this boring evening was the sudden appearance of a Summons Request from the Minister Of Magic in London, United Kingdom.

"This is about the Potter boy isn't it?" The man said. The Summons Request's contents shifted and answered his question with a "Yes".

He rubbed his temple and signed the Summons Request. He waved his hand and his ring glowed blue. The papers he was working on disappeared without a trace and he got up to go the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror and said with a sinister smile "It's time to show Fleur who the real man is." He straightened his tie and picked up his jacket from the rack and walked out of his office.

 **Retiro Místico, Argentina**

 **12:36am**

A knight stood in his room, polishing his great sword. He looked up to the crescent moon and smiled. During these times he would recall his wife making both of them hot chocolate and would talk about the future. He never knew that they would achieve it earlier than they could. His sharp hearing alerted him of footsteps in the corridor outside of his room.

The great door opened to reveal a beauty dressed in a light blue Teddy Nightgown. Its silky features left nothing to the imagination.

"It was the Minister wasn't it?" The beauty said in Spanish, holding out a glass of hot chocolate. The knight smiled, and gladly accepted the heated cocoa.

"Yes." He simply answered, taking a sip of his drink. The woman stood beside him and kissed his cheek.

"It's going to be fine. The last Clodoveo is under the care of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. That is a big step for Alex. If he is the one who Alex has sworn fidelity to, he must be a remarkable man." The beauty said.

The knight nodded his head and finished his drink. Once again looking at the crescent moon then to the beauty's retreating back. She lay back down on the bed and placed her glass on a nightstand.

"Go. I'll still be here when you get back." She said and turned off the light from the lamp.

The knight looked at the woman and to a moving painting on the wall that showcased two knights sparring. One was definitely him, the other was his brother in arms, Alexander Clodoveo.

 **St. Jaune's University of Sorcery, Japan**

 **12:36pm**

A woman in pink was walking along the halls of the old University in Osaka. She seemed out of place, which she was, since she was the only one wearing pink in a school that sported Blue and Violet colors.

She was stopped by a panting man who seemed out of shape.

"What is it?" She questioned in a fake sweet tone, her face showing a brief scowl but quickly vanished.

"Message Madame, from Minister Kingsley." He handed her an envelope that had the seal of the Ministry. She smiled. It was time to visit an old student of hers who was blinded by power that only SHE could set straight.

"Thank you, you may go now." The woman said with a smile and man bowed before running off.

"Kingsley, you were right to keep this from Harry. By doing so, you can show everyone the real face that is corrupted by power and youth. Worry not, I will make sure to lead him back to the path of Righteousness. Even if I have to use _that_ again." She spoke to herself as she headed to her office to cross-country Floo. All the way her smile only grew larger.

Students pass her and bowed to show respect. She bowed back. It was a good thing students here showed proper respect, unlike their European counterpart. She turned to the left and spotter one of the nuns.

"Sister Kimoko, praise be the Lord on this fine day. May I ask for a small favor?" The pinkend witch asked the nun.

"May the Lord shine upon you today, Madam Dean. What ever do you ask of me?" Sister Kimiko said clasping together her hands, prayer form.

"If you could pass a Message to Head Sister Ayaka that I will be gone till tomorrow for business over at Britain. Tell the glorious Sister that she should take over while I am gone."

"Is this about the Games?"

"Why yes it is. Now, if you would Sister. The Lord only has so much time to give me." The pink Dean answered. The Sister bowed to carry out her favor.

Once the Dean entered her Office, she unlocked a magical safe and pulled out a black quill. She studied it and grinned maniacally. It was the time to use this again. She went over to her fire place and dropped a bowlful of Floo powder in the flames, stepped in and shouted, "Ministry of Magic, Britain."

 **Hospital Wing**

 **5:42am**

Mila opened her eyes. Blinking a few time adjusting to the dimly lit room she was in. She vaguely remembered what had happened. She remembered waking up to the sound of a beautiful voice that told her to go and fly out.

It was stupid because one, she didn't know how to fly and two, she had no broom. When she got out of bed to follow the melodious sound, she spotted the conveniently placed broom in front of the girl's dorm. She took it and walked out of the common room, strategically avoiding the ghosts and Filch's patrolling cat. When she got out of the castle and into the front yard, she hitched on the broom and then black.

That was all she remembered. She remembered the voice clearly, like she was talking in a normal voice but not waking any of her dorm mates besides her.

She blinked once more and noticed the smell of coffee. Mila looked at her left and gasped loudly and awoke the Great Harry Potter.

"Good Morning Ms. Trankshaw." Harry greeted and waved his wand.

"Good morning Professor." The Hufflepuff looked down to hide her blush. It was normal right? 'I mean, he is my crush. Oh sweet morgana, I have a feeling mum found my shrine in the closet.' She paled a bit and covered her face with the blanket.

"Mila, are you alright?" The Headmaster inquired, but before the fangirl could answer, the redhead nurse came in.

The nurse quickly did scanning spell after scanning spell on the girl and when she was finished gave Mila a potion.

"It's to help fight the fatigue you're going to get in two hours." Acacia said and nodded to Harry before leaving them alone.

Mila downed the potion that tasted like sour chicken and shivered. She hated ALL types of potions. She placed the vial on the side table and leaned back, looking at the ceiling and then Harry.

"Professor, whatever I did, I'm sorry." The Hufflepuff looked at him with apologetic eyes. She could see the smile the Headmaster gave her then he ruffled her hair much like he did to Daphne.

"It's fine, no one was hurt. You did break school property and went against the rules and snuck out, which reminds me… What exactly could you remember?"

"Um, let's see…" Mila started and conveyed the story. Harry listened attentively to the young girl's story, noting the beautiful voice and the sudden appearance of the broom. Harry analyzed the facts. One, she was lured out of bed by a voice, most likely by a woman. Two, no one else was awoken, therefore Mila was a target. Three, sudden appearance of Brooms in the houses, this was the first. Fourth, if this was a bewitchment, which it was, why could Mila remember it in great detail? Serial Witch? Will this happen again? Harry's mind traveled far by a hundred miles a second.

Mila looked at the young Headmaster and she could feel the amount of pressure Harry expended trying to figure out the case.

"Headmaster, if it would help, the voice sounded like it came from an old woman." She said then lay back down.

Harry looked at her and added the new information to his ever growing list of evidence. A siren-like voice of an old woman? Old Siren women? Do they even exist? Maybe it was a sort of sublevel _Imperius_ that worked like mental suggestions.

"Thank you Mila. I will come again after noon if that's fine. Acacia said you will be here all day and be released tomorrow. Of course I'll talk to your Professors. So rest, alright?" Harry, using the voice of authority that a Headmaster had, told the young Puff. She nodded and closed her eyes with a smile.

Her hero, such attention, was given to her by her hero. If she died, she will die happy.

 **Great Hall**

 **7:00am**

As breakfast starts, students can be seen packing in the spacious hall. Some were chatting about the incident that occurred earlier in the morning while some were uninterested about it. Young students can mostly be seen using their devices.

All eyes turned when the Headmaster walked in accompanied by three very attractive females.

Harry looked to his left and whispered to Fleur "I'm guessing they think I started a Harem."

Before the French Veela could reply, the blonde on his right said "I prefer you to myself but if you want, I could adjust to multiple women."

"Daphne, might I remind you that 'Arry is married." The Veela lightly growled and the blonde frowned. By this time no one really paid the quartet any mind.

"I get you Fleur, calm down I was just joking." Daphne putting both hands behind her back.

Fleur tightened her grip on Harry's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk to the head table. She whispered "Mine" to Harry's shoulder.

Daphne and Constance's gazes met and the Professor's mouth opened but immedietly closed.

They approached the table and Harry seated at the center with Fleur to his left and Constance to his right. Daphne seated beside Constance.

"What was it you wanted to ask?" Daphne asked the Defense Professor.

The Prodigy stumbled over her words a little bit before she finally spoke her mind.

"I was just wondering Ms. Greengrass-"

"Please Constace, it's just Daphne. If you say Ms. Greengrass, I'll look for my mother."

"Alright. Daphne, what is your relationship with Harry exactly?" With a raised eyebrow and a tone suspicion.

Daphne smiled and Harry looked to his right pass Daphne, hearing the Professor say his name. The former Slytherin met his gaze and replied to Constance with a mischievous smile.

"I'm his mistress." She whispered only so loudly that the whole table and half of the Hall looked with a mixture of dread and amusement. Constance looked like a fish out of water and turned towards the Green eyed wizard.

The entire table was laughing, knowing full well that Constance didn't know about Daphne's mischievous side. The Hall looked at this scene with concern thinking that their Headmaster has a concubine. Sure Harry is entitled to some since he is a Head of an Ancient and Most Noble house but the idea of having one hot mistress spun the head of scions and normal pureblood males alike. Half-bloods raised in muggle society and Muggleborns looked at the headmaster in with eyes of shame. Immorally disgusting.

"Is that true?" Constance voiced out.

Once the table ceased their laughing, Harry answered.

"I will admit that Daphne and I were together in the past." Harry explained.

"But 'Arry choose me. And I am the happiest person in the world because of it." Mrs. Potter said, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Well there is no use in denying it. I was very disappointed when Harry Darling chose Fleur but the past is the past." Daphne said with a false façade. Inside she was screaming at herself. It was perfectly justifiable why Fleur was Harry's wife and not her. If she arrived moments earlier than the French Veela to comfort the man after his final escapade with Voldemort, things would've been a lot different.

"Daphne is not my mistress." Harry finally said, wiping a tear off of the corner of his eye.

Constance nodded and the Hall continued on their day, chattering about nonsense and classes. After minutes of idle eating and talk, Harry decided to announce the new Tournament.

As he walked up to the Golden Podium, the students quieted down. Harry cleared his throat and began

"As you all know, the competitors for the Tournament will arrive the day after tomorrow. We are all glad and Happy to see our fellow schools from the north and south, however there is a change in the procedure,"

Whispers about fighting not one dragon but ten emerged from the House of the brave which shook the entire first year.

"Now, none of that. There is a change however in the number of schools that are going to participate. Hogwarts is chosen to participate in a Tournament against the chosen schools around the world." He waited for the uproar and shouting but surprisingly the horrific looks displayed by the entire student body gave Harry and Co. all they needed as an answer.

"I side with you. The Triwizard Tournament is called as such because of the three schools. Apparently Arithmancy is not the best course the IWC is at." The joke relieved a little tension among the crowd.

"The rules will still be the same. However, since there are more students that will participate, I will have to force the other Headmasters to establish a tighter set of rules and safety measurements to ensure the well-being of our students. Now, the three if us," He gestured to the two blondes, "will be gone for the rest of the day after lunch. While I am away, I appoint the role of Standing Headmaster to Professor Flitwick. Please show him respect as you would show me. That is all. If you are still interested, please approach me or Professor Bennett for details about the tournament." Harry finished and sat back down on his golden chair, rubbed the bridge of his nose and ate the meal that was cold long before the speech ended.

 **Ministry of Magic, Britain**

 **12:10pm**

Emerald flames signaled the arrival of wizards and witches that normally used floo to travel between establishments. This was not the case for the Headmaster of Hogwarts and his associates. A gigantic pop thundered in the ministry that signaled the entourage of Potter arriving. It startled the entire ministry hearing the loud apparition. Aurors stepped forward to apprehend the illegal apprationers but stopped once Daphne raised her hand and spotting Harry.

"Ms. Greengrass, we warned you about Apparating directly into the ministry. Please, you're scaring people." One auror said shaking his head.

"Sorry. I'll be more careful next time." Daphne answered the auror, who nodded and signaled his group that it was safe.

"That is the last time I'm taking Apparating advices from you." Fleur said holding her stomach, face turning green. Harry helped his wife into a more decent state.

"How could you even apparate pass the wards?" The veela asked as she straightened her blouse.

"Simple. With Harry Darling's magic and this" She waved her left hand that had the Emerald ring.

"Family Heirloom. It's sort of a magical portable floo. With enough magic, you could apparate-floo into any place, regardless of wards. Only two exist, this ring and it's Sapphire counterpart that's in Harry Darling's family vault." Daphne answered the Veela who looked perplexed. Fleur looked at her ring finger and found the Sapphire she was talking about.

"Well I guess it's not in his vault after all." The Games Master concluded as she inspected Fleur's weeding ring. The Veela looked at Harry who was nonchalantly whistling and glancing at the ministry fountain as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"The fountain is awesome huh?" Harry asked avoiding the situation with all the pride he could still salvage.

Fleur lunged at Harry and hugged him tightly, wrapping her legs on his waist and her arms around his neck, ignoring the looks passing people gave them. She planted her soft lips on Harry's dry ones and asked

"You never told me about it." Fleur asked with a pout and Harry side glanced. Searching for the right words, he answered

"I was scared that if you knew how valuable it is and how powerful the ring you possess, you wouldn't accept it."

"What in the name of-, 'Arry, it's amazing. Have more faith in me next time, alright love? It is from you, I will gladly accept it. Even if the ring was made out of copper and brass, I wouldn't mind." She scolded Harry and slapped his chest playfully.

"Alright love, I promise." Harry said and gave Fleur a small kiss.

All the while Daphne sat on the fountain edge texting Hermione to come the fuck down from her office to pick her up. Seeing the two couple brought a painful poisoned dagger straight to her heart that only the Ice Queen of Slytherin's mask can hide.

"Are you quite done? The meeting is in five minutes." Hermione said as she spotted the trio near the Fountain of Magical Brethren. The two Potters let go of each other but held on to their each other's hand. They nodded to the curly haired witch and she proceeded to greet the third member of the group.

"Daphne, it's good to see you aga-!," Hermione extended her hand but Daphne pulled the stiff Director into a big hug, ignoring the kicks and flailing arms. The aurors on patrol looked stunned. The bossy and intelligent director is getting bear hugged by one of the most fierce witches of their generation.

"Cut that crap and relax. I am you best friend Hermione. Well, best girl friend. So return the hug or I spill about the time you,"

"HAHAHAHA, Daphne I missed you sooooooo much." Hermione's demeanor quickly shifted and returned the hug with equal force.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Hermione gave her a mean look that frightened most but not Daphne. The DMLE looked at the trio and voiced the matter at hand.

"Kingsley is ready to meet you. He has already gathered the Leaders of each school for the meeting." Hermione gestured them to follow her.

"So much for a surprise attack." Harry whispered to Fleur and she snickered.

"With the way we entered, there won't be an attack to surprise."

"Quite right. The entire ministry was on alert and all the leaders headed out with their wands out. It was a good thing the aurors found you first. If they didn't, all hell would break loose." The Auror Director addressed the group but more towards Daphne.

"I am ashamed of you Daphne. I thought I warned you not to use that artefact to pop in the ministry without calling in first."

"Oh hush you. We had fun popping in and out of Hogwarts in our sixth year. Don't tell me you don't remember when we accidentally popped into the boy's-!" Hermione quickly covered Daphne's mouth with one hand and her other hand pointed her wand to her stomach in a way that nobody saw it.

"EHEHEHEHEHE, *pokes with wand* as much as I *poke* love to go down memory *poke* lane. Harry has a meeting to attend *pokes the last time then retracts arm*. So please let's just be quick." She walks a little bit quicker than them and headed for an open elevator.

Fleur leaned in near Daphne and whispered. "Boys locker room?"

Daphne nodded.

"Which team?"

Daphne gestured to Harry with her head. She mouthed the words 'Only him'

"You have got to share a Pensieve memory." The Veela giggled and enjoyed the vivid imagery of Harry, naked, sweaty, and panting. It made the Veela's mouth water. She shook her head. It was a moment for later. Harry looked at her and asked his wife.

"Something wrong?"

The Veela wrapped her arms around his side as they walked to the empty elevator with Hermione leading them. She answered

"Nothing, everything is just fine!" She looked at the other blonde who winked.

They headed to the floor where the meeting was being held.

 **Ministry Meeting Room No. 7**

 **12:27pm**

"He's late." A man in a very expensive suit made out of the finest Acromantula silk and Unicorn mane (willingly given of course). His arms folded and his legs crossed as he waited for the newbie headmaster to arrive. His hair was deep black and his eyes a shade of grey. He cracked his knuckles and his neck, showcasing off the tattoo he had running along his biceps down to the tips of his fingers. It was an intricate portrait of the great sea beast Leviathan. The mouth hung open on his ring finger that sported his blue ring.

"Calm down Ulric, there are still three minutes to the actual meeting." An old man whose skin was a shade of brown addressed the restless wizard. His long old grey hair could be matched by Dumbledore's beard. His face looked about as old as eighty-three but in reality he was much older. His robes were gardened with what looked like ivy and moss. His staff resting on his shoulder. The aura surrounding this man was warm and inviting, like a very nice grandfather.

"You don't understand Great Druid. A headmaster is supposed to be punctual. He is a disgrace to all of us! For some as new to the business as him, must he show us this attitude?" The man named Ulric replied. He tightened his crossed arms and shook his head.

'Why did you choose him Fleur?' He thought to himself.

"You're the one to talk. For the past, say, I don't know, four or five meetings. I never once recalled you being punctual, much less attended." A tall woman accompanied by her secretary stood at one corner of the room said to Ulric. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun and her glasses sparkled even without light. Her form fitting business attire hugged her magnificent curves and highlighted her ample assets. Her face chiseled like a model's and her form simply beautiful.

"Antarctica is-"

"Very far away. You know I somehow doubt how powerful you are. Even Harry could apparate from here to Antarctica. So why can't you?" The lade mage asked sarcastically.

"Are you picking a fight Jaina?" Ulric got up on his seat then flares bounced off of his body. The mage known as Jaina laughed.

"You don't scare me child. No matter how strong you think you are, you only level as much as my Top students. Which isn't enough to beat me in fair combat." The mage once laughed and held up her hand. A staff made out of gold and platinum adorned with a powerful gem at the top manifested before her with the crackling sound of fire.

"But if you want to try, you're very welcome to."

The Great Druid stood up and raised his hand before the other two occupants could intervene. Well, only the knight could go between them since the other one was most likely passed out in the corner.

"Please Archmage," He looked at Ulric, "General. This is not the time nor place to spar. Can't we all be in one room together without trying to kill each other?" The old man gave a sigh and sat back down. The two sides stopped. Ulric sat back down and followed his arms again. Jaina stood back to her corner and discussed upcoming events with her secretary who was scribbling information in a small book.

The doors burst open which caught everyone's attention. It wasn't the boy-who-lived, rather a different headmaster, or in this case mistress who walked in. Her pink clothes blinded even the man who was wearing shades sitting at the corner with his head drawn back.

"Terribly sorry for my tardiness. Border Security and all that." Her obnoxiously sugary voice irritated even the well-mannered knight who had been silent through all of this.

"It's alright Dean Umbridge. If you would pick a seat, the meeting is about to begin." The voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt rose behind her while walking in. The Dean surveyed the room and said

"Harry isn't here."

"He will be. Aurors spotted him going in an elevator." Everyone nodded and Umbridge gave a smile so fake the Great Druid shook his head in disapproval which says a lot since the Druid was a VERY nice person.

The room was set like a normal meeting place would. An oblong desk surrounded by at least fifteen chairs in a circle. Kingsley sat in the head and everyone around him. Closes to him were the walking pink dean and the Druid. Ulric and Jaina sat opposite of each other and her secretary was standing behind her. The knight had to pull the passed out headmaster to a proper chair. Umbridge raised an eyebrow and once again opened her false mouth to ask

"Is Solomon drunk?"

The entire table nodded and she cast a quick _Enervate_ on him. The drunk man woke up, hair messy and glasses askew.

"hu-wha-oke-me-up?" He drunkenly asked. Dolores cleared her throat with her signature *AHEM *HEM.

"Oh dulowris, it nis to ce u" Was as far as he could go before his head banged on the table.

"He's hopeless." Jaina said. She looked at her secretary and voiced

"Get him a Potion if you would." The secretary nodded and wrote down the needed potion on her notepad. The page burned and was replaced with a small vial of green-ish, red-ish substance. She handed it to Jaina.

The Archmage lifted the drunk man's head and opened his mouth.

"Bottoms up" She said and let the stopper out of the vial to release the contents to the man's digestive track. Quickly the potion took effect and Solomon bolted right up to the point of jumping out of his seat.

When the drunk was awoken his magic spiked,

"Who the fuck did that?" Solomon looked around. He saw the face of Kingsley and the Great Druid covered by their hands. The women all gave him glares except the pink one. The knight and Ulric paid him no mind.

"Sit your arse down Sol, cut the magic crap. Fix yourself while you're at it." Jaina remarked, gesturing to his being. Solomon studied himself and say the unaligned suit and the messy face he had.

"Whoops, hehehe, too much brandy I guess. Where is Selina?" He got his wand and did charm after charm on himself to make him look more presentable.

"You told her to go back to Frost Cavern." Ulric said not looking at Solomon.

The doors burst open the second time and all eyes were on the quartet who entered. Two very beautiful blonde, a curly haired brunette, and a green eyed wizard. Kingsley gave them a small wave and stood up to shake hands with the wizard.

"Good afternoon Harry." He outstretched his hand. Harry looked him in the eyes and took it. He gave it a firm squeeze which gave Kingsley a slight yelp.

"Minister."

Kingsley moved to Fleur and shook her hand. Her hand was delicate, or that's what he thought. Once he had Fleur's hand in his, she didn't bother to hold back and squeezed as tight as she could. The minister's eyes widened.

"Is there a problem minister?" Fleur said with a questioning frown, finally letting go of the minister. He now had a slight bruise on his hand.

"Nothing at all Mrs. Potter. Ms. Greengrass, always a pleasure to see you."

"Uh-huh. It better be." Daphne accepted the handshake with a smile.

Harry watched the interplay go on between the people, forgetting to survey his surroundings. He did see a blur of pink. It couldn't be, could it?

Harry looked past Kingsley and saw the woman whom he wanted to go deaf with her own AHEM.

"You gotta be kidding me."

He said never taking his eye off of Umbridge.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Fight scene in the next chapter. So hopefully your patience is slightly agreeable with me.**

 **Next chapter entitled Clash of the Lords.**


	6. Clash of Lords Pt 1: A Familiar Omen

**Ministry Meeting Room No. 7**

 **12:29pm**

"Is there a problem Headmaster?" An obnoxiously sugar coated voice of a toad in pink asked the stunned boy. Fleur and Daphne had to do a double take to believe what the eyes could only process as a deformed pink frog. Hermione backed away ever so slightly as to not get caught in the undeniable cross-fire.

"Yes, and I'm looking right at it." Harry snarled, eyes aflame and hand reaching to his wand. The combined forces of Fleur and Daphne were the only reason he hadn't hexed the Dean.

"My, my, that is no way to greet a colleague." The pink mess shook her head and bowed in feign disappointment.

"You are not my colleague and I refuse to say so otherwise. Do you people know what she does to students?" He addressed the people in the room.

"Harry, what happened was in the past. I can assure you that my ways of teaching before are over." The sugary preservatives that this witch ate before she went to the meeting turned the stomachs of all the people in the room, even the Druid.

"The load of Bullshit you could cover in honey is only so appetizing. She uses Blood Quills on her students. Did you know that?" The Minister was sweating bullets and everyone in the room looked at the Dean with contempt.

A woman raised her hand and asked the Headmaster. "Are you saying Dean Umbridge used a Blood Quill as punishment?" Her Australian Accent gone a few syllables. Harry waked to her and showed her his right hand. The one that still bears the scar _"I must not tell lies"_.

Jaina and her secretary gasped and Solomon looked baffled. The knight looked like an enraged lion ready to pounce.

"How could you!? Imposing such a monstrous act over students is unforgivable! We have banned the use of such quills in my continent several hundred years ago. And I'm sure it is not just South America!" The Knight who had been silent since the beginning of it all burst out and reached for his great sword that was on his back. He wielded it with one hand, stood up and pointed the tip on Dolores's neck. No one really said a word against this until the eldest in the room sighed.

"Lazaro, we do not resort to violence in a time like this." The Great Druid's aura spiked through the roof and calmed the angry Knight. The Knight Lazaro lowered his sword and sheathed it back to its rightful place. He looked at Dolores one more time and looked away. That was the last time Lazaro would ever lay eyes on the pink psychopath.

"This information is new to us." The Great Druid continued.

"Dolores, we will inform the Japanese Conference about this and request an immediate check on your school. We will postpone the Tournament until such time the Conference clears your school and yourself. If they found no trace of the Blood Quill being used on students, your school can participate." The old Druid sat back down and rubbed his brow.

"Furthermore, you are hereby excused from this meeting. You are to return to Japan but not as a Dean, not until the Conference gives the clear. I will contact Head Sister Ayaka of this circumstance."

"No need Great Druid. I understand the predicament I am in and already took the liberty of putting the Head Sister as temporary Dean while I am gone. I'll see myself out. Have a wonderful day to all of you." Despite the act of leaving, her smile stayed strong and her voice never once faltering.

"Minister, Harry, Ladies." She addressed one by one as she left the room, to the floo networks and away to wherever she needs to go.

"Now that is over with, if you three sit down, we could start the meeting." Minister Shaklebolt gestured the three silent people to which ever seat they wanted.

Hermione taking the seat where Dolores sat before, which was beside the Minister's. Fleur sat beside the Black haired man whose arms were folded. His eyes lingering on Fleur a second or two longer than that was needed. Harry sat beside her, facing Solomon. Daphne sat beside Harry.

"I guess introductory is needed." The Minister said. Everyone nodded their heads affirmation.

"I'll start. I am Archmage Jaina Everspire. I lead the Archaic Lyceum in Sydney, Australia. This is my secretary Gina." The brown haired mage introduced herself to Harry and gestured to Gina who nodded slightly. Daphne gave her a flailing wave and Jaina just looked away. 'Daphne Greengrass, we've bumped heads every now and then. She has helped us in the past. Nice girl, really scary. What she doing with Potter though? Isn't he married to the Veela?' Jaina inner contemplated.

"Yes, I have heard of your school. You advance in the study of time and space, energy and matter conversion. That is really fascinating. I would like to visit sometimes." Harry said in a serious businessman voice.

"You would be most welcome."

"If you ever want to visit Hogwarts, you are too." He replied.

Jaina nodded. A very strong acquaintance was gained today.

"My name is Lazaro Valentino." The knight started when Jaina sat down. "Head of the Hanging School of Babylon. If you didn't know, my school trains Battle Mages like myself." The knight stood up and bowed. Harry did the same, learning from Alexander that it is common courtesy to do so.

"I have heard stories about you Headmaster, if I would be so bold to ask you to have a practice match against me sometime, would you accept?"

"I don't see any reason why not." Harry replied in a deadpan voice.

"Thank you. I was hop-"

"Lazaro, why don't you and Harry discuss this after the meeting?" The Great Druid raised his hand as he spoke. "Forgive us Headmaster Potter, Lazaro tends to act like a child in the matters of combat." The old man flashed his grandfather smile at the Knight who sat down with a monotonous expression.

"I am The Great Druid of the South." He stood up and walked over to Harry. " A pleasure to make your acquaintance Vanquisher of the Heathen Snake." The old Druid extended his hand.

"Please Great Druid, I am no more a vanquisher than the next. I am just Harry." Harry took the hand and gave it a light squeeze but was surprised when the Druid squeezed back, hard.

"I may be stronger than I look." The Great Druid flashed a smile and walked back to his seat.

"He is as old as Dumbledore, maybe older." Daphne whispered to Harry who nodded.

"Read books about him, apparently he knows Nick as well. The three of them were friends."

Fleur put her own two-cents into the tray of ever-exceeding list about the Druid.

"Solomon Stefan Silas Stanford the Seventh. You might know my great-great-great-great-great grandfather, who founded Stanford University. He was however a Squib albeit an intellectual one." The man in a now grey suit fixed prim and proper with his hair slicked back and his shades turn into glasses.

"Pleased to meet you Director Stanford. If I may ask, why aren't you the head of Stanford University right now?" Harry asked as he addressed the man who looked down in mock hurt.

"Long story short, my great-great-great grandfather, Spencer Saul Seymour Stanford the Second lost a bet. Worry not, the training institute in Frost Cavern is simply top-rated by a lot of influential people in the wizarding world."

"I know that much Director, I have been to your school a bunch of times for business but sadly your secretary informed me you were knocked out? Are you alright now?" Harry really sounded concerned.

"Just a minor setback." The man did a two finger salute and sat back down.

Fleur eyed the peson beside her who was the only one who hadn't introduced himself.

"Ulric Yozhikov. I make the School for the Truly Gifted run smoothly." Ulric said never breaking his stance. He still had his arms folded and his legs crossed. He looked to the side to where Harry was and nodded. Ulric's eyes lingered on Fleur for a moment then he retreated back to his seat. The Veela, Harry, and Daphne didn't notice the eyes of Ulric.

"Now that is taken care of, let's get started." Kingsley said as he waved his wand and papers appeared in in front of each witch and wizard in the room. Harry knew that this was going to be a very long day.

 **/-/-/skip\\-\\-\**

 **{Meeting Room No. 7, 1:34pm}**

"So we are sticking with Dragons, the lake, and the maze again?" Harry said after they discussed the challenges.

"Well, yeah. We already booked the dragons from Romania and even asked for Wyverns from Norway and Russia." Solomon put down his copy of dragons when he addressed the headmaster.

"I have no questions about the Fireball, Horntail, Green, or the Short-Snout. But why are there fifteen in total dragons and wyverns? I don't need to be an expert but aren't some of these too dangerous? I mean Argentinian Fork-Tongue sounds like a funny name but I have been to Argentina a couple of times and I have seen a nest of those and let me tell you, fork tongued or not those things are quick, vile and poisonous. It took four hours for four fully trained aurors and five veteran dragon handlers to subdue an old and slow Fork-Tongue." Harry said recalling his expedition against said beast. He was one of the nine to fight the wyvern. "And you listed it as Juvenile? What's more intriguing is that you actually thought about putting an Anglican Holyfire in play? Have you seen those creatures spit fire? It's white. WHITE! That is how hot the fire is. Do you know how hot that is? Too hot. Plus, only two are known to exist."

"Headmaster, it wasn't our idea to put the Fork-Tongue in the tournament or the Holyfire. It was Dean Umbridge's." The knight looked saddened.

"How many of these dragons are from her, exactly?" Fleur asked for Harry.

"All of them." Was said in unison in the room, even from Daphne and Hermione.

Harry shook his head and facepalmed himself.

"I object to it all!" Harry said with a voice of vindication as he calmly placed his copy of the beasts on the table.

"So, what, then?" The Minister asked as he eyed the young wizard.

Harry, racking his brain for ideas came out short, until he remembered that one thing.

"What about this?"

 **/-/-/ skip\\-\\-\**

"Now the first task is settled, are there any other objections to it?" Kingsley asked the table. Ulric's hand rose.

"Besides the creatures being hard to find." Ulric's hand went down.

"Okay. Now moving on. The second task is very peculiar because we will be staring at a lake for an hour. Archmage Jaina has provided us a different alternative."

"Yes, it goes like this, so listen well Harry." Jaina looked at her secretary who nodded. She wrote down something in her notepad. She ripped off the page which burned and was replaced with a glowing blue orb. She handed it to Jaina who then placed the manifested orb on the table. It showed in detail the alternative.

 **/-/-/ skip\\-\\-\**

"So that is how it goes." Jaina finally concluded. Harry was on edge. The alternative proved to be more interesting and a little terrifying.

"If you don't mind, can we raise security and safety measures?" Fleur asked and Harry nodded. By this time Daphne fell asleep.

"Do not worry dear, they are inside my own creation, nothing besides the six of us," The Archmage pointed to each headmaster in the room. "Could dent, much less break it. Well, Nicholas and the Great Druid might break it but I have faith in them." Fleur nodded and Harry just gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey aren't we neglecting St. Jaune's?" Solomon asked the Archmage.

"She should've have thought about that before using such an infernal device." Lazaro put on a disgusted look.

"Now now, I'll be passing along the newly arranged events to Sister Ayaka. Dean Umbridge is still on temporary leave until her case is solved." Minister Kingsley said, giving it with the best diplomatic voice.

"So the maze is still the maze? No graveyards, no dark lords?" Fleur asked.

"You participated, any suggestions?" Solomon asked for the group. Fleur looked at everyone. Kingsley nodded to her, Jaina gave a half smile, Solomon still waiting for her answer, Lazaro looked straight at her, Ulric gave her a frightened look, Harry gripped her hand from below. Daphne was asleep and Hermione is still busy taking notes.

Fleur nodded. She took a big gulp of air and exhaled.

"Let's see…" Fleur started. " 'Arry, if you may."

Harry nodded his head and waved his hand over the table. What popped up was a holographic image of the entire maze.

"Why don't we start from here…" And so the meeting continued on.

 **Hogwarts, Headmaster's office**

 **5:43pm**

The meeting progressed ever so slowly and Harry's blonde entourage were exhausted.

They flooed back to Hogwarts because Fleur insisted and because if they used the apparte-floo ring, she would throw up her innards.

The trio stumbled out of the floo, Harry first flowed by Fleur and Daphne. Harry caught both of the in his arms. Fleur gave him a small peck on the lips while Daphne was having second thoughts about giving the man affection.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked when he noticed Daphne looking at his face for too long.

"It's nothing darling." She turned around and headed to the large chair-ish throne that sat behind the desk of the headmaster. "Just a little tired."

"Uh-huh, you want something to eat?" Fleur asked the other blonde and Daphne held a thinking position.

"Maybe later." Was Daphne's reply. She kicked up her feet placed both hands behind her head.

"Fleur and I will be walking around. Message me if anything comes up, and please don't break anything." Harry warned her in a nice way. Daphne scoffed playfully and closed her eyes.

Harry walked towards the door and opened it for Fleur. The Veela waved to Daphne who waved back, signifying their departure.

Once the couple were out, Daphne quickly found her way to the Headmaster's Quarters via the secret way behind the bookshelf by pulling the seventeenth book on the fourth shelf from the left. When she reached the room, she jumped on the bed on Harry's side and rolled on it back and forth.

"I'm hopeless…" Daphne whispered to herself once she stole a quick sniff of Harry's pillow.

Outside, waiting for the clock to strike seven for dinner, both Potters were walking around and occasionally getting greetings from walking students and staff alike. The walk was pleasant and much to the amusement of Harry, quiet. No sound of war, no sound of slaughter, just the peaceful sound of their breathing and the cool night air.

They reached their desired spot, at the shore of the lake. Fleur conjured a blanket for them to sit on.

"I wish every night is like this." Harry said as he sat down beside his wife.

"No attempts on your life? I thought you lived for the thrill of getting killed?"

"That and of course you." Harry added the cheesy comment and Fleur blushed a bit.

"You know, I understood the risk of marrying you. Even if the war is over and you've won, there are still… things… out there who would be after your blood." Fleur said as she hugged her legs to herself.

"Hey now," Harry reached his arms across to hug Fleur.

"With all the life threatening events that has happened to me in the past, we already established the fact that death is somewhat my bitch." Harry said with a smug smile but Fleur didn't respond.

"You okay love?" Harry asked but she didn't answer him. Harry turned Fleur to face him but was shocked that she was completely solid.

"What the fuck?" Harry did every diagnostic spell he could think off but nothing. He tried to apparate into the castle but he found out he couldn't. Harry grab hold of Fleur's ring and tried to use it but to his surprise, even the ring didn't work.

He surveyed his surroundings and saw that the waves on the shore also stopped moving. He conjured up a rock and threw it didn't surprise him that when he let go of the rock it stopped mid-air.

"I think" a disembodied voice suddenly said. Harry turned around and fired a couple dozen of lethal curses without a wand in every direction, careful not hitting his wife.

"Death is just waiting for the right opportunity." A cloaked figure appeared in front of him and with the ease of a professional fired his own creation of a lethal hex that would turn the target inside out and burn it whilst electrocuting it. He missed though as the figure disappeared before he even got a chance to hit him.

"Harry Potter. You have no idea how easy it is to kill you." The figure appeared and said to him.

"Get it over with then! With all the shit I've been through, how hard of a challenge can this be?" He warned, keeping his distance close to Fleur.

"You see, you are now a prisoner of eternity. You will not die," The figure chuckled shortly after, "and even I don't think you can. But there are other ways." Harry quickly clawed his memory for a logical explanation of what is happening.

Harry glowed blue for a minute then white, finally red. Until it stopped and it was all clear.

"Time dilation and petrification, scaled over my school and covered it with about a hundred layers of both Archaic and Ancient magic." Harry concluded. "There are only seven people in the world who could do this and I am one of them. Well, I don't suppose you work for Umbitch, do you? Cause I can hardly believe that she can do this."

The figure chuckled again and appeared in front of Harry. "This," it raised a necklace that was concealed before. "Do you know what it is?"

Harry's eyes widened, "The Eye of Col'than Buc, the First Basilisk. That was supposed to be in storage, under the care of Nicholas Flamel." Harry knew this because it was Harry himself who brought it to the Alchemist for him to protect.

"Correct. I believe even you know how powerful the artefact is. You can free yourself, but once again, the only way to do it is to destroy it. And what happens if you destroy it?"

"As a Pillar of Beginning, I could potentially destroy space-time."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" The figure jumped up and down.

"You choice, you know the consequence. I'll leave you to ponder your fate." The figure raised it's hands and a mountain erupted from the ground. Harry was quick to shield Fleur and move her out of the flying rubble's way.

The figure put the necklace down at the very top of the goliath mountain.

"Reach this and it's yours, but…" The figure multiplied.

"I wouldn't want it to be that easy."

Harry chuckled. Just another day in the office. He casted a multi-layer spell shield on Fleur and conjured Guardian Golems to protect her.

"Keep her safe."

Harry, facing a tremendous number of foes started up the mountain, pondering how he was gonna beat this obstacle without destroying, well, everything.

Just another day.

 **A/N: Okay I promise, the next chapter is the fight and it will be released soon because winter break.**

 **Next Chapter: Clash of Lords Part 2: When a Pillar Crumbles.**


	7. Clash of Lords Pt 2: A Pillar Crumbles

"Is that all you can do Potter?" The cloaked figure asked as he sent another wave of his clones. The clones were relentless, firing off dark attributed magic in all degrees and reinforced punches and kicks. Harry wasn't about to go down, especially without a fight.

Harry blocked an incoming Blasting Hex with a multi-layer shield. The wizard fired off a series of hexes that could level forests and villages. A figure appeared behind him and thrusted a magic dagger in his shoulder but not before Harry sent him a gut-turning punch that sent it back to wherever it came from.

Harry, not a stranger to pain, removed the dagger from his shoulder and applied numbing charms and minor healing spells as well. He glanced at the dagger and nodded. He chanted something incomprehensible to himself then the dagger glowed for a brief second. Harry found a figure hiding behind rocks and threw the weapon, hitting the clone and instantly killing it but instead of the clone disappearing, it was sucked into the dagger.

The dagger vanished and appeared back at Harry's hand. The figure clones that surrounded him were suddenly unsure, follow their fellow comrade into the entity sucking blade or get killed by the original figure. They may be clones, but they knew what a hopeless fight when they see one.

Harry pushed forward and spoke rapidly as he thrust and slashed the approaching figures with practiced eased.

"Is this for real?" A clone asked another as it conjured up a bow and arrow, hoping it would hit the approaching sorcerer.

"His on an entirely different level than Host-Alpha. Do we even have a chance?" The clone answered as it readied its spear and aimed it at the quick hacking wizard.

"On my mark," The first clone said as he aimed down the wizard who was busy beating up and killing the wave Host-Alpha, the hooded figure, sent him.

"Ready," The Clone drew back the bow and the other raised its spear. A draft was suddenly present behind the two clones.

"Fire." Harry Potter said as he raised both hands towards the figure's forehead and incinerated them both from the inside-out.

Harry nodded and left the two clones to burn in agony. One could see behind him, from the path the powerful wizard came from, is the decimated terrain that used to be an inclined mountain surface turned into a flat edged top.

Harry continued up the mountain and for who knows how long? An hour? Two hours? Maybe a day? He lost track of time since the sun never seemed to move. He could still sense the golems that guarded Fleur were still intact so there's still an upside to it. Wave after wave of countless hooded clones that came from the original figure which they referred to as Host-Alpha.

The wizard walked calmly up, taking up energy from the surroundings. He was lucky that the mountain is actually made up of real earth and some fake conjured up magic illusion. Harry is able to sap the permeating magic from the ley-line that Hogwarts is built upon. It recharged him without the needed rest. This "Sap" ability is rarer than most people think. Only wizards born with a special sense, like a sixth sense, have the ability to absorb and even assimilate energy from his surroundings. Defeated enemies, monster cores, even nature power, can be detected with a hundred percent accuracy and therefore pinpoint it's source that is tinier than the tip of a needle giving the wizard the ability to sap the power from its source. And since Harry's magical core is far larger than the average wizard, it helps store different types of magic and powers he obtains from various enemies.

He reached the top of the mountain practically oozing off magic from the long nature walk. Host-Alpha was there, it's back turned as it watched the overlook of the mountain.

"Host-Alpha," Harry called out as he pulled the dagger out of his pocket and held it, icepick style.

"I have been called so by the duplicates." It said with a calm voice as it turned around.

"But people call you by a different name," Harry stepped forward slightly, never breaking stance. "The original 007, John Dee."

The hooded figure laughed. The robe vanished and presented an old man with a beard even Dumbledore would be jealous. He held an aura of sinister proportion as he stepped forward and with the speed of light Harry lunged and stabbed the old wizard in the chest.

"I don't care if you are the Queen's advisor or some godforsaken host-alpha to a cult, no one messes with my school." Harry twisted the dagger and erupted from it a gigantic blaze that cut through 007 and went out from his back.

Dee was immobile for a second but laughed again. He stood up and pushed Harry away with a force that could topple an elephant but the wizard wasn't deterred by the push.

"As expected. The blade contained all the energy of the clones I have slain." Harry said as he threw the dagger because it's blade was crumbling.

"No matter, it wouldn't be interesting if I quickly defeat you." Harry said as his permeating magic dissipated.

"How did you know it was me Harry?" Dee asked as his wound was healed as if it was nothing too serious.

"Lucky guess. Only a number of sorcerers' magic feels like this."

"The only time we met-" Dee started.

"was when I gave Nicholas the Eye. The three of us are the only people who know it even exists." Harry finished and Dee nodded.

"I wasn't lying when I said only six of us in the world who could do this kind of phantasmagoria, and to an extent make the mountain real and not an illusion. That makes three. Three people, who without the help of the Eye can conjure up this amount of Time Dilation, petrification, and Layered Barriers. There is the person in front of you. One is older than you and one hasn't got the time plus she is probably sleeping right now."

"If you are talking about dear Jaina and the Druid, I'm afraid you're missing one. Who do you think made this mountain real, hm?" Dee gestured to himself but Harry answered

"The Eye could make this illusion real. The petrification and Time Dilation is also the effect of the Pillar. So how Dee, how did you get your magic back?"

"Let's just say, I found a very nice person who, in return for my magic, wants you dead!" Dee crouched and picked up a handful of sand and blew on it, releasing a very powerful gale of dust into Harry direction.

Harry stood there unaffected by it. Harry clapped then the gale cleared.

"You know, I was scared after all the stories Nicholas told me about you. The great and powerful John Dee, right in front of me. You're just a power drunk fool." Harry said as he sent his own gale but this one is reinforced with fire.

Dee raised the earth to protect him just in time before the fire gale hit him.

"You're one to talk," Dee said as he lowered the earth. "A hypocrite that has gathered powers from conquerors and monsters. Call me power drunk, but you just drank straight from the keg."

Harry grabbed Dee's throat before the man could blink and said "Hm, true. But you know John, I would GLADLY give you my power. Here," Harry's hand heated up and glowed. The dissipated magic suddenly surrounded the two men. 007's eyes widened when he realized what will happen.

"Since you wanted magic and I have more than enough to spare, have some." The nature magic that surrounded them enclosed Dee in a casket of magical smoke while the magician screamed and howled as the excess magic filled his core to the brim.

"The difference," Harry said as he stepped back. "Between you and I," He crossed his arms. "I never asked for my power. If it was up to me I would've gave it up a long time ago." He continued and waved his hand. The smoke vanished, throwing up Dee's dried up corpse, gasping for air. Harry's guard never faltered because he knew Dee was still starting. The corpse stood up and raised a finger in Harry's direction. Gathering up the last of his magic and transfigured the oxygen around Harry's breathing space to toxic. Harry smiled.

"This smog is pathetic." Harry condensed the toxic smog into liquid form and siphoned it to a container. Harry had a taste and said "Manticore venom. Weaker than basilisk by a mile. See for yourself." Harry Potter transfigured the Manticore Venom into Basilisk venom in a blink of an eye. He walked towards the still regenerating body of the Immortal and poured some of the contents into his mouth and down his system.

Harry laughed as he saw 007 writhe in pain and agony as the Englishman clutched his stomach and fell to the floor, assuming a fetal position.

"Smooth isn't it?" He said as he took a sip of his own. "Another thing about being immortal, poisons don't affect you huh Dee? Well consider this as your retirement gift from the Potters." Harry twirled the container which held what little venom it had by the neck. The color subtly changed from dark green to midnight blue. He crouched down and propped Dee's head but before he would pour the venom into his mouth he asked "Who hired you?" ever so silently but remained dangerous.

"Someone who is a lot stronger than any of you combined. Soon she will make herself known as a new dark lord. So go on and kill me, her eternal reward awaits me on the other side. Go on Potter. The only regret I have is not killing you." Dee smiled blissfully as much as a degraded body could.

Harry sighed. He had his fair share of Dark lords that could last him a lifetime. Once again he poured the contents into Dee's system. Soon he will be no more.

"It is done. With my death comes the torment of a thousand. I am the first sacrifice of five. Good luck Potter. You are going to need it." Dee's breath became heavier and heavier. Harry raised an eyebrow and said "What? This won't kill you, it's like the Draught of Living Death only amplified by Immortal standards, only 6 people know the cure. We will have fun interrogating you. Of course you can't do anything since you're asleep." Harry chuckled as he wiped a crocodile tear away.

"Sly sonofa-" Harry kicked Dee's temple before he could finish. Unconsciousness will haunt Dee for the remainder of his eternal life.

"Alright, don't mind me I'll just get this." He breaks the chain of the Eye that was around Dee's neck. "Thank you." Harry walked to the edge of the mountain clearing and viewed the surrounding.

"Alright. Petrified school, Time dilated atmosphere, A mountain that I have to put back down and about 100 layers of protective Archaic and Ancient magic Barriers. All because of you." He looked down at the Pillar and sighed.

"Well there is no helping a lost cause." Harry held the eye in between his hands and channeled magic into it. Rune inscribed magic circles appeared all around the wizard as he focused more and more magic to the Eye. A little over a minute, Harry and the Eye were engulfed in a blinding light that could be seen all around but cannot because of the barriers. The amulet was gone, leaving behind Harry and ash.

He walked towards Dee's sleeping body and summoned a Golem to carry the body of the Immortal.

"Another Assimilation?" A familiar voice rang throughout his head. Very feminine and young.

"What other choice did I have? Break a Pillar of Beginning? Break Space-time. Yeah, maybe some other time. At least it's safe, where no one can steal it." Harry said as he started the trek down the mountain to where his wife is.

"But it was crap. All the powers it possessed you already have. What did you gain?" The female voice inquired.

"Another eternity." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Another one? How many does that make?"

"Five." Harry once again shrugged, not caring.

"Five eternities. That's sooooooo loooong." The voice said. Harry could feel that she crossed her arms and legs as she kicked back in her seat where ever that is. "Does Fleur know of your… longevity?"

"Of course she does. Soul bonds remember?" Harry passed a scorched field and waved his hand, fixing the area.

"You have Fleur and I as an anchor. You need three more. I urge you to take the grass while it's green." The voice playfully said.

"Listen, as far as I am concerned our relationship is that of master and servant. Nothing romantic enough to establish an anchor."

"Master and servant. I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Harry, all the time you spend with Fleur, a gentle lover you always were. But with me? Is that how you would take me the next time we see each other?" Harry blushed and shook his head. The golem behind him dropped Dee after the gesture.

"No, that wasn't directed towards you Melog." The golem nodded and picked the immortal up again. Harry could hear laughing and someone falling off their seat.

"You told Fleur you have four eternities to live. Does she know you need a soul anchor for each one?" The voice said as it took the seat it fell from and sat.

"You make it sound like a horcrux. No I haven't. I wouldn't know how she would react." Harry bowed in shame but continued to walk.

"Listen dear, we love you, we all do. I'm pretty sure Fleur would understand." The voice sincerely said.

"Maybe."

Harry and the golem Melog walked in silence but Harry could hear the faint humming from the voice.

He stopped and gestured Melog to stop too. He waved his hand and Melog transformed into a casket that embraced Dee. Harry sat down to rest.

"Taking inventory?" Harry asked a loud and got his reply.

"Mhm, your magical core expanded tenfold when you assimilated the Pillar. Your powers also increased. I suggest burning an eternity off before you assimilate another Pillar if you plan to but that would only increase the time we have apart." The voice said and continued with a question. "You never told me about Greengrass. She is a perfect candidate for an anchor, why not her?"

"I just don't want to drag her into this mess."

"Wow, so you marrying Fleur was what?"

"She married me out of necessity. I need the anchor after assimilating the Elderwand. I was going to die."

"Stop lying to yourself. You don't make anchors, anchors are made by themselves. Love Harry, it is the key to make one. Without unconditional love, you cannot make an anchor."

"I guess you're right. Five eternities. People say it's long. Is it true?"

"After your first one, it goes by pretty quickly."

"How many have you had?"

"Harry!" The voice sound offended. "You do not ask women their age right off the bat."

"But!"

"No buts."

"I'll give you Dee as a gift?" He asked uncertainly.

"He has to be dead."

"Not yet. You can wait after an eternity to get him, besides after all the eternities you have waited, what is one more?" Harry laughed but he felt a hand slap the back of his head. He ran around avoiding the invisible hand.

"You're dead Harry Potter!"

"Luckily, I'm the Master of it." He commented and stop right in his tracks. He could faintly feel concentrated heat where a figure's cheeks would be. Something punched him and he ran once more.

"Hey no fair, I can't see you."

"Too bad!"

"You will be the death of me"

"Ironic ain't it?"

An evil laugh was heard throughout. Harry waved his hand and Melog reassembled. He jumped on the golem and said.

"Run." The bulky creation ran as fast as its giant body could, which was really fast for some apparent reason.

"You really don't understand, I am everywhere you are." Death whispered to his ear. "Five eternities Harry, Five eternities." She whispered once more.

 **A/N:**

 **I should probably tell you that FIWM wasn't supposed to be a Harem. It was supposed to be a Fleur/Harry centric Fic but I couldn't shake the original idea of Harry living through an Eternity without his powers overflowing. Which is why I have created Anchors. A host will break apart his magic and segregate it through mediums known as Anchors. They are like regulators of his magic. Ms. Delacour is one, Death Personified is one, Daphne probably going to be one. As for the other two, I'll stop and think about that.**

 **Ever heard of Death of the Endless? That is who I am basing my death's looks over. Not personality because I have no Idea how she acts because I have never read any of the comics she is in.**

 **So yeah, in the coming chapters we will build the Tournament and see how Fleur reacts to the need of more anchors.**

 **Next Chapter entitled Building Blocks**


	8. Building Blocks Pt1: Ice Queen

**A/N:**

 **I do not own any Harry Potter icons and/or plot.**

 **The story is not dead. I'm sorry that it took a long time to update, it's been a hectic 2016. No excuse is good enough to make up what void I have created.**

 **Anyways, enjoy**

 **Cleaned.**

 _ **Room of Requirement**_

 _ **11:32pm**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **year**_

"This is Daphne Greengrass, otherwise known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin." I nodded my head as Potter introduced me to his band of rebels known as Dumble's Armada or something stupid like that. I walked forward with my head held high and before I could start my dramatic 'Not all Slytherins are Death Eaters' speech, that Weasley git sneered and complained,

"You serious Harry?" Weasley pulled Potter aside and I could hear bits and pieces of conversation between the two. "… Slytherin… evil… you-know-who,"

"Voldemort." I interjected and everyone in the room turned their heads towards me. Weasley tried to give me his best impression of an intimidating stare. Pathetic. I gave him _The Look_ and the ginger boy crawled back into his shell. Really? If they plan on taking on Death Eaters and can't even face my glare, not my best mind you, how could they expect to face off against Lestrange or even Malfoy for that matter?

Potter turned back towards me and gave me a reassuring smile and shrugged his shoulder. I take it that the ginger git is the only one who is against me joining this armada. I look around to see faces of unreasonable doubt. Okay, maybe not just him. But who gives a flying fox about what anyone thinks. I came here to fill the gaps of my knowledge that the pompous toad in pink refuses to teach.

"Daphne," I turned around to face the ginger git's twin brothers. Urrgh! Alright Daph, breathe in, and out. It's for your grade. If you slap one of them now, it would leave a terrible impression on the Armada/

"Greengrass." Gred, or was it Forge started. Their fucking ploy is getting on my nerves.

"Didn't you punch,"

"Seamus' face when he,"

"Tried to hit on you." The twins looked at the Irish man behind them who was avoiding my gaze. Ah, now I remember, seriously there have been a dozen or so boys trying to get in my pants that my knuckles were so blue because of the bruising.

"Yeah I remember that" Forge, no it was Gred I'm pretty sure. They need to stop doing this or one of them will walk back with a broken jaw.

"Came back to the dorms with a swollen eye,"

"Will you excuse me?" I went in between the ginger twins, tired of their routine of 'We finish each other's sandwiches.' I walk over to the frightened Irishman, careful not to make him yell or wet his pants. It has happened more than once before and it was an amusing sight to behold.

"Seamus?" I started and put on a softer mask than the Ice Queen. Did it not work? Why is he on the verge of tears? When I started the conversation, another wave of scrutiny began.

"Yes?!" The Irishman eeped. I will never get tired of the reaction I get out of people. I put my hand out to shake his but he stepped back thinking as if I would hit him again. Tempting. Here I am offering my hand to someone who could not even maintain eye contact. I need to calm down, my face is sneering. If I gain the trust of this Armada, then they would have no qualms with me.

"I hope we could see past that and we could be acquaintances." I deadpanned. Now everyone in the room was like a fish out of water and I could relate. I was giving out a truce. Me?! The Ice Queen of Slytherin. Everybody was scared of me. Some guy walks up to me and says "Hey, I like you, lets date" will walk away feeling different from the waist down. I could feel the smirk on Potter's face. I want to rip his head off.

"Yes, of course ma'am." Irishboy slowly extends his hand and gave mine a soft shake. It's a start I guess.

"See, that wasn't so hard." I hear Potter's voice behind me. His shit eating grin plastered across his face as he began one of the lessons this Armada has to offer. He's getting on my nerves, and it infuriated me because he was right. It felt… good, to remove my mask. Its because of this little shit Potter. Infuriating. A word to describe Potter. I put on my mask once again. Potter will get what's coming. After I'm done with this Armada, I'll report it to the Toad and I'll get extra credit. Yes. It's like hitting two bitches with one slap. Wait, why is that Ravenclaw ogling Potter? Hm, well I guess I don't really mind. Potter is pretty cute.

… What in the fifth of January did I just thought of? Potter, cute? You might as well turn a griffin into a stuffed animal. oh god that's cute too.

I drone on as Potter demonstrates the Patronus Charm. I do as the motion requires but all I get are white wisps. Deformed white blobs. I frown internally but my anger rises once I see Potter behind that lecherous Ravenclaw. I swish and swish. Urgh, you don't have to bring your arms around her waist. She knows how to stand so you could keep your distance from her. That's right, I see you Potter, you're not smooth. I flick and swish but my white blob isn't getting any better. Infuriating.

"You're doing it wrong." One of the girls, another ginger git. How many gits are there here? In' count five, oh wait, that's Susan. Hi Susan. I need to remember to talk to her about a meeting between my father and her aunt about something. Dully noted.

"Really, I haven't noticed." I quickly glance to the couple who thinks they could practically eat each other with their stares. They might as well. Between a battle of brawns, Potter would win anyway. Coming out on top with sweat drenched hair and ripped clothes. A sight to be seen indeed.

I shake the thoughts out of my head. NO. He is Potter… But what about it. I stop paying attention to everything for a split second because of the realization that hit me. What about him being Potter? So what if the Slytherin House hated him? They hate me as well. They're jealous of how smart and gorgeous I am. But should I hate Potter just because everyone does too? He's a good person and a real fruit cake.

"Here, do it like this." I looked at this Weaslette as her wand produced a small mammal. A pony. The sudden appearance of a below three feet pony knocked me out of my funk.

"Cute. A pony." I monotonously said as I kept one eye on a huffing Weasley and the other on the all-too-close couple. I waved my wand and my hair wrapped in a messy bun as I pull the sleeves of my robes up. It helped me concentrate. I feel the eyes of the male population fall to me, including Potter's. Score one for me, zero to ravenclaw. Best fly back to making your deformed pelican-duck-swan thing little raven.

I did the proper wand movement and uttered _Expecto Patronum_ and with a solar white my wand, all eleven inch Cypress Pegasus Feather-y goodness, conjured what appeared to be large mist of white that transformed into the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Standing tall, or should I say long, was a giant snake! A freaking snake! I had to contain all the emotion I have but some of the joy seeped out and it painted a smile on face. Apparently the joy of the Ice Queen was contagious and everyone in the room smiled, mildly shocked to see a newbie conjure a full corporeal patronus, but smiled. Har… Potter walked towards my snake and I. He walked a few laps around my snake which looked at Potter intently.

"May I?" Harry, no, Potter asked and I nodded not knowing what this scar head was doing.

Freaking Potter started speaking Parseltounge! What's more interesting is my snake is replying. I have seen some weird shit in the Slytherin Common room and this is among the top five. It was, soothing. Like Harry was talking to me through my Patronus. I closed my eyes as the comforting feeling creeps up to me and partly due to my slight exhaustion.

" _You're beautiful"_ The words popped into my head. It sounded like Potter. I opened my eyes but I saw him staring at my Patronus. Wait, so he talked to my patronus. I had an idea.

" _Could you repeat that?"_ I thought and saw Harry reply.

" _You're beautiful."_ I quiver. The way he says it was so sincere. I know that it was towards the Patronus but hell it's sincerity made my stomach flip. I blush a little. Damn. I'm the Ice Queen for Merlin's sake. I'm not supposed to be blushing.

" _Will you keep this between us?"_ I hear Harr, Potter, say again. Intriguing. I affirmed.

" _Your caster is beautiful as well."_ That's it. Oh well. My face is probably a tomato now. I saw Harry's face, still so serious while examining my snake. His voice was very calm and serious, not lacking any ounce of sincerity. Is it hot in here or is it just me? Oh Merlin, I was breathing heavily. I have no idea why this was such a big deal? I have heard thousands of compliments about me before, so why now? Fuck.

I was sweating and panting. What is wrong with me? I whispered out.

"I'm beautiful?" Really quietly. Not quietly enough because Potter turned towards me with an incoming blush. Before he could say anything, that Ravenclaw tried to even the odds and screamed _Expecto Patronum._

What came out of her wand was a flock of average sized swans. I huffed, it was nothing compared to my snake. The long reptile dashed forward as if it was chasing its prey which was what nature intended. It chased around the swans and that flirty 'Claw exclaimed.

"Filthy Slytherin, call off your snake!" She pointed her wand at me.

I calmly stated, "Call off what Mother Nature created these beings to do? It's eat or be eaten love." I shrugged my shoulders while I nonchalantly stared at the scene but inside I was laughing my buttocks off. Seriously, seeing that Ravenclaw chase around my Patronus, ranting about using hexes is amusing. I won't back down, and so will my patronus. I can see her face redden when she tripped and fell. Damn, is she bleeding?

"Don't you think you had enough fun?" I hear Potter's low voice behind my ear whisper to me. That was sexy, very arousing, and I wouldn't mind experiencing that again.

"You're right, but I will guarantee this will happen again." I huffed as I called back my Patronus. The snake slithered back to me and wrapped its misty coil around me before dissipating. My Patronus ceased to exist.

"All right, moving on. Who would like to demonstrate for us the use of Stunners and Protegoes?" As the class continued I have made up my mind. I would win Harry Potter over. I will have him. His sincerity combined with sharp wit and good looks, not to mention his pure heart and fun personality made me all flutter inside. The Ice Queen will get what she wants. And what she wants is Harry Potter.

Screw what my house will think of me because this man right here is mine and heavens forbid whoever stands between me and my prize.

 **A/N:**

 **Next Chapter: Building Blocks Pt. 2: A Champion's Companion**

 **I will strive to post more chapters before summer's over since this time is the only free time i will get.**


	9. Building Blocks Pt2: Champions Companion

**A/N:** **Its a new year and I'd like to start it off with the fic that started it all. I have risen from the land of the... well, unalive in order to deliver you this.**

 **I present Chapter 9 of Fate is a Whimsical Mistress.**

 **Not cleaned**

 **Shores of the Great Lake**

 **12:19pm**

 **4** **th** **year**

"Any inztruments you pley?" Fleur had asked Harry, leaning back against a massive boulder on the shore of the Great Lake. The ground was warm due to a charm placed on a blanket they were sitting on. Her fuzzy coat and sweat pants were inscribed with fine runes that trapped body heat more efficiently than the average clothing article. A hot cup of tea between her hands, palms enjoying the mellow warmth fogging the rim, she examined the interesting shapes she could make out of the steam it smoked out.

"Instruments?" Harry paused for a second to grab another piece of freshly baked bread, courtesy of Gabby Delacour. "The triangle. I play the triangle." Harry smiled before biting down on the piece of baked dough. He looked up to a cloudy afternoon sky, adjusting his hair to get a better view. Harry sat in front of Fleur on the blanket. Their eyes trying in vain to avoid contact but a glimpse here and there could be stolen in time between the two champions.

"Ze triangle? I would have guessed flute or ze violin. But triangle? Really?" Fleur asked before taking a sip of her tea, letting the warmness spread throughout her body.

"And what's so funny about that? I happen to play a wicked triangle!" Harry puffed his chest out with pride he couldn't muster. He was not lying, in elementary all he could play was the triangle thanks to his cousin and his gang of miniature crooks.

Fleur smiled a moment before reaching for the bread, courtesy of Gabby Delacour.

Harry mindlessly recalled the silent horrors that took place in his past. How the Big D would intimidate him into a corner to exact his ill-tempered habitual threats.

' _If you ever make a fool out of me, even in this blasted music class, I would rip open another scar on your freak head. Understand me?' Dudley would continue on his terror until the Music instructor would enter the room. Harry had the choice to play any of the instruments he wanted but a deadly aura flared from Dudley's eyes as he approached anything but the dull little triangle._

 _Memories filed through Harry's mind. How Dudley would still suck eggs even if the instructor gave him a one on one lesson on how to play the piano; how Harry snickered at the sight of his cousin grinding his rusty gears to play the simple tune of twinkle twinkle little star. Dudley heard this and of course complained to his dear parents that Harry's freak magic made him tone deaf._

You can imagine what comes after that.

Harry extended his hand to reach for the bread, courtesy of Gabby Delacour.

Both champions' hands bumped into each other. Fleur twitched. It wasn't because the contact was unwanted, it was because of what she saw that shook her entire being.

A sudden flood of images of what Harry was remembering coursed through her mind like a dam bursting open. His abuse under the "care" of his relatives. The whales he calls uncle and cousin plus the giraffe-necked aunt. The neglect he had suffered through his entire childhood. The seemingly impossible odds life gave him. She viewed Harry's entire life in the fraction it took her to blink.

Harry suddenly became lightheaded. His breath became a bit haggard and his eyes darted left to right multiple times. It felt like something was taken from him forcefully and without warning. His head began to pulse and his scar was slightly irritated. He placed his palm on the thunderbolt on his forehead and the sensation faded not long after.

Fleur had a mile long stare as she processed what had happened to her mind and thinking, how her perception towards the friend in front of her had changed in the fraction it took her to catch her breath.. What had happened to her? Why did it happen? How can you kill two whales and a giraffe without getting caught? She watched as Harry held his forehead and threw his head back with an exasperated sigh accompanied by groan from his throat.

"I feel a bit nauseous." Harry fell back on the blanket, letting his eyes take in the cloudy afternoon of that December day. His mind had been sent through a funnel tube while in a blender, his jumbled organs began doing hula-hoops. A projectile threatened to let loose his lunch but mustering all the grit and self-control he had, he held his food down. Pictures and frames of events that were not his to find out, not his business to know were flooding in after his stomach had settled.

Not Fleur, please not her.

Sweat tried to form from his brow but was replaced by a lone snow drop from the unexpected light drizzle of frozen rain. Harry smiled despite the weighted pumping of his blood across his body that seemingly all went to his head. Snow. A heavy particle of condensed water without the properties of the liquid with its color married with purity. A wonderland filled with all things good and prim that even after all the troubles and plights his life has been through, the snowfall from the sky always brought him joy. The world is not as dreary as it seemed regardless of the condemned fate humans seem to always drive it to.

His head had cleared, the feeling of puking and dizziness seemed to fade away with every drop of snow softly pelting his pale face.

Fleur had sat silently, keeping to herself as her mind tried to make sense of what just happened. Maybe a burst of accidental magic, spurred on by the emotions that was surfaced by mentioning the memory of the instrument. But if that were the case then everything from the tiniest cup of tea to the burdens of his life would be like dancing through a barrage of unforgivable curses blindfolded.

Fleur felt uneasy around the raven haired champion, unsure what she should say or if she should even try to say anything around the mine field that is Harry Potter. Her mind had droned on, continuing her stare, unconscious of the fact that she was putting the lid back on the thermos half-filled with hot tea and wrapped back the freshly warm bread, courtesy of Gabby Delacour, and stowing them away in the basket she had brought for the picnic.

After she was done putting the bread back in its rightful storage, she eyed Harry one last time before getting up, straightening her very much not rippled sweatpants. Harry saw her getting up in his peripherals and he as well got up, patting his Gryffindor hoodie to remove the snow that made its home in its weaves. He opened his mouth to address his concern but decided against it. The topic he wanted to brooch might too personal, perhaps another time.

"Seems I over stayed my welcome. Sorry to take so much of your time Fleur, it was really nice to have lunch with you." His expression was that of a puppy whose toy was taken away. "I guess I'll see you," He let the statement linger for but a second before he continued. "Tomorrow, or some other time I guess." Green eyes avoid ocean blue ones, setting its gaze on a fallen snowflake on Fleur's head.

Harry turned his back to walk away giving Fleur the view of the letters at the back. Seeker it read and Potter was in a bold shade of black the mingled well with its tailored fabric dyed red. He took a couple of steps away from Fleur, leaving her with a slight frown.

Fleur's brow furrowed. She whisked her wand to vanish the blanket and made great strides to catch up with Harry. Damn he was a fast, or did Fleur just stare at him until he was far enough to let her French cussing be rendered inaudible to the young champion.

" 'Arry, you pley Quidditch?" Fleur kept her breathing in check even if a single hair strand rebelled from staying in place as every intake of air made her chest burn and eye teary.

Harry was surprised by Fleur's sudden appearance. It had been a good three minutes or more since he had departed from the picnic site with his hands in his pockets.

"Can you repeat that?" Harry asked the heaving veela, not quite catching the rest of what she said after the first syllable. He looked at Fleur with fascination and glee, he never seen someone so disheveled but retain their gracious glow and profound perfection. A few strands were not in place, her hair a smooth waterfall of golden silk with a few individuals trying to disobey the current of flowing hair. The rise and fall of her chest were enticing and alluring to the eyes of many, her breathing was testing the coat's durability to hold the buttons together. Perhaps it was too tight or perhaps her front was just that plenty. Maybe a little bit of both.

"May we stop for a moment." Fleur took a deep breath before spotting a log on the side of the lake, a once mighty tree that was caught in the middle of some firefight of spells, now to serve the tired and weary as a place to sit and relax. Fluer moved to the log, conjuring the same blanket and draped it over the log so it would not be as cold as the snow that lay on its bark. She sat down, placing the picnic basket on her right side and patting the empty space on her left as a gesture for Harry to sit beside her.

Harry Potter smiled from Fleur's generous gesture. She made another patting gesture which Harry took as a sign to quicken his decent on the snow covered log. He rested his legs as the warm blanket radiated nicely and complimented his warming runes on his coat. Fleur asked Harry again. "You pley quidditch? I never knew." She raised an eyebrow when Harry smiled at her sincerely. His entire face lightened up and it pleased her to see that there is a semblance of happiness still waiting to bloom in the young champion, unhindered and whole despite his traumatic childhood.

Raven locks were combed by pale fingers before Harry answered. "Yeah. A seeker." Harry held a few words back. Fleur noticed the hesitation in his voice but before she could ask for clarification, Harry fired his own question. "You, my dear Fleur, paint in your free time. Really?" Her eyes widened just a bit. People knew Fleur painted but she does not remember telling Harry and she was sure Gabrielle only exchanged ten words with him before handing him the freshly baked bread. Those ten words of "I'm such a huge fan so please have some bread" were spoken in rapid French that Fleur had to translate for Harry what had just transpired between her sister, some freshly baked bread, and Harry.

"Oui. When I am alone." Fleur tried to recall who she would've told about her hobby that would've told Harry. So far, the list of people were down to herself and herself. "How come you know zis? I don't remember telling you."

"I don't have a clue either. Somehow I just know." Harry looked directly into her eyes for the first time, and unlike the other times during the picnic on the shore when their eyes would occasionally meet. What he was about to say would make or break his blooming friendship with her. "I also know about the other time when you were alone. With… him."

Fleur's flawless brow arched, where was this conversation going? Did he mean that time with… Oh heavens, no. How much does he know? Oh dear no no no.

"Non, 'Arry," Tears welled up and threatened to break stride and fall. She pulled Harry into a hug as she openly sobbed tears of sadness. The memories she tried to protect and bury, under the lock and chain have been broken down by a single man. He reached to lovingly embrace Fleur, not caring if her tears fell down his clothes. Her English was forgotten as a stream of water and French were flowing from Fleur. Some Harry could make out like "Don't tell anyone." Or "Please." All of which were delivered directly into Harry's heart and made him want to care for this girl who had been wronged countless times; it made his heart bleed.

"Fleur. Look at me." He pulled her chin up and made her look him directly in his forest green eyes. The same one that his mother had. "You are with me, nothing will ever hurt you ever again." His soothing words made Fleur calm down a bit.

" 'Arry," She let his name linger on her tongue a bit longer than what was necessary after she was calm enough to form coherent words. He looked at her with a smile painting his features, voluntarily glowing golden against his pale skin. "eef you want, you could zpend ze summer with my family." She hesitantly asked, abandoning the fear of tripping one of his emotional bombs. She didn't know if the words family or summer might put harry into an overdriven relapse that he could never recover from but it seemed to make him happy that Fleur had asked the question.

"I'm not sure my relatives would approve of that, besides, if I see your uncle's face… no if I even feel his presence on the property, I might do things I would later regret." His fist clenched when he mentioned Fleur's uncle. The vile man had done things, horrendous things, to Fleur when she was younger. Took advantage of her delicate veela magic and used her, made her do unspeakable acts for both his perverted pleasure and ungodly urges. Never had Harry been disgusted by someone as Fleur's uncle. He had seen the Dursleys eat, but her uncle takes the cake.

"Worry not, he'z been taken care of." Her faced turned sour as once again a memory of the man entered her mind. "He will never hurt me again." She calmed her alluring features and steadied her breath that caught up to her stressed images. Flashes of ropes and chains, runed walls that blocked sound from letting out, gags, whips and all sorts of torture devices. The one time she came to visit her normally distant uncle ended in scars and traumas. She had lashes that would never heal on her back, charring her perfect skin under the glamour charm that was used to conceal the remembrances of that one time.

She explained what had become of her uncle. To Harry who listened intently to Fleur's tale, he could not help understand where her hate had been seeping out from. Her snobbish and elitist façade had come from the overbearing luggage she was carrying around. For her hate to take the form of Fleur, the goddess clad in blue, her own true self was locked up in a steel box buried underneath the cold tundra of her emotion. Building within herself, forming layers to her personality that peeled away as time spent talking about anything and everything with a true and sincere person. One who had no hidden agendas or malicious goals but to know her on a level only she herself knew of. For once she had released her words without the fear of judgment and hate that were nonexistent in Harry Potter.

And Harry, who masked the pain of having no one beside him since birth, with a smile on his face that hid the sorrow of his life. The neglect and the profane insanity his day-to-day life had been since the beginning of his life were the reasons why he was so starved for everything a normal child should have. The fire that burned inside himself, the need to be normal. The need to conform. The desire to be what the crowd thought he should be had anchored him to the mediocre lifestyle that was severely reinforced into him by his loving relatives. The times were rare and far in between when Harry had the chance to unwind and relax, let his emotions flow. Just be himself.

The two of them talked and related to each other what it had been like to live in the life of the boy-who-lived and the veela fairy princess; it was not what people imagined it to be. They talked and none of them held anything back. None were scared to ask. They were communicating with each other, listening to the stories no one knew but themselves now had found someone they could trust to share the narrative of their lives. The bittersweet thought of knowing someone is there to listen but also knowing that they too had lived a life unfulfilled until the moment itself.

It was well into the late afternoon when the two champions decided to walk back to the castle but not before Harry had renegotiated Fleur's earlier offer regarding him staying over at her house in France during the summer. He had stated that he would have to convince his uncle, and Dumbledore apparently, to let him and if not then they would continuously send letters to each other.

They stopped at the fork that separated their paths, on the left was the Beauxbatons' Carriage and on the left was way to the front courtyard. They were laughing due to a memory Fleur had as a child, when Gabby would run around the house screaming after their cat for scarring her. In Gabrielle's defense their cat was pitch black and so was the room she was entering. It jumped down from the bookshelf with a frightening hiss that could make anyone's heart skip a beat. The laugh they shared was a complete and honest way to signify that in the short period they were together, they had bonded deeply and none of them knew it.

"I guess this is where we part ways." He looked at her with a smile discomforting frown. He had terrifically enjoyed his time with her but he knew it had to end. They would see each other more often than not since one will habitually seek out the other. It was now ingrained into their inner emotions that one person understood the other and both of them will never let the each other go.

"Or," Fleur had said with a tad bit more spirit than she would have normal incorporated. "We could walk back to ze shore of ze lake and finish our picnic." She smiled as she gently took Harry's hand in her own.

"Or we could do that." Harry smiled as he walked beside Fleur, hand in hand, towards the spot where everything for both of them started. On the shore of the Great Lake, there sat two souls that were forever bonded. Two broken pieces that fit, stitched together by sincerity and trust. It was, by all means, magical.

 **A/N:** **Thoughts and concerns? It was a long wait but after being risen, i have come out of hiding and have issued an updated chapter. You'll see more of the story, so stay tuned.**

 **Next Chapter. Just a Scratch**


End file.
